His Mate
by Baconnie
Summary: (UP!) Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK. WOLF AU. MPREG.YAOI.
1. I When It's Begun

**HIS MATE**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

.

**I. When It's Begun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeruji besi yang terbuat dari logam berat terbuka ke atas. Udara yang tipis membuat siapapun bisa terkena sesak napas saking sedikitnya pasokan udara. Dinding yang berbatuan tak rata adalah gambaran dari ruangan tak bercelah itu. Tidak-tidak. Ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai ruangan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah penjara bawah tanah.

Sistem penjara ini masih terbilang kuno karena menggunakan tuas untuk mengangkat jerujinya. Seiring dengan jeruji logam itu naik dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, terpampanglah seorang laki-laki mungil duduk dengan posisi submisifnya. Walau pakaiannya kotor, wajahnya lusuh, dan terkesan compang-camping, paras ayu itu samar-samar tercetak di sana. Bibir ranum merah muda yang tipis namun berdarah, dua mata sayu menatap kosong pada lantai yang kotor oleh darah dan debu di mana-mana, dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang putih mulus seputih susu yang mampu memikat werewolf dominan yang belum maupun sudah kawin untuk menandainya.

"Baekhyun! Astaga, aku menemukanmu!"

Pria yang menarik tuas penjara langsung tergopoh menghampiri laki-laki mungil yang perlahan mendogak dari posisi submisifnya.

"H-hyung? Ka-kau kah itu?

Tubuh mungil itu langsung didekap erat oleh Taehyung. Kim Taehyung masih berpikir ini hanya halusinasinya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia menemukan Baekhyun sekarang. Namun seakan teringat oleh bom waktu, Taehyun buru-buru melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaian lusuhnya.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat benda yang digenggam erat oleh pria itu.

"Hyung kau... ?

"Taehyung menggeleng keras. Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Benda ini palsu. Baek. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun merasa lega.

"Cepat pakailah. Kita harus segera enyah dari tempat ini." Taehyung berdiri gelisah. Sedang Baekhyun meraih benda itu dengan tangan gemetar. Benda itu persis seperti aslinya. Mimpi buruk untuk semua manusia ataupun Omega sepertinya. Ya, sebuah Collar.

Bahkan sejak Pactum II diberlakukan di bangsa werewolf, Baekhyun selalu lolos menghindari dari memakai benda terkutuk itu. Oh sebegitu buruknya? Ya, sangat sangat buruk. Collar adalah sebuah ikat leher yang akan mengerat mencekik pemakainya jika berlaku tidak memuaskan pada mereka yang derajatnya lebih tinggi.

Sejak perang melawan seluruh ikatan Hunters, manusia-manusia berada di bawah kekuasaan bangsa Werewolf.

Derajat manusia adalah budak. Bagi manusia yang tak mengenakan Collar di lehernya akan melewati malam penyiksaan dengan pencocokan Collar yang tak perlu ditanyakan bagaimana parahnya kesakitan yang harus dialami oleh para manusia dan Omega itu. Tunggu, Omega?

Ya. Ini adalah sebuah usul gila oleh seseorang yang ingin memberi derajat Omega dan manusia di posisi yang sama.

Dan ya, Baekhyun adalah salah satunya.

Ia adalah Omega. Status terendah di kasta kehidupannya yang memilukan. Status yang harus ia perankan sebaik-baiknya semenjak umurnya menginjak 14 tahun. Hidup sebatang kara di hutan dengan kemungkinan banyak makhluk buas liar yang akan menerkammu kapan saja tak menyurutkan niat Baekhyun untuk lari dari _rumahnya_.

Malangnya, pada sebuah malam dingin tanpa satupun makanan yang mengisi perut mungil itu, ada Male-wolf liar yang tengah melewati masa Heatnya dan menemukan Baekhyun mungil di gua sendirian. Male-wolf itu dimakan nafsunya dan mencoba menandai si werewolf mungil, Baekhyun.

Beruntungnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

Ia diselamatkan oleh sekelompok Rogues yang kebetulan lewat karena akan berimigrasi. Kim Taehyung, pimpinan dari kelompok Rogues itu yang menerkam sebelum werewolf liar sempat menandainya. Baekhyun dipungutnya. Ia dirawat dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang seperti seorang adik bagi Kim Taehyung. Dengan jarak umur yang terpaut cukup lumayan, yakni 8 tahun. Bahkan anggota dari komunitas yang Taehyung pimpin itu juga ikut memanjakannya.

Bagaimana ia berakhir di sel tahanan ini adalah sebuah kisah yang panjang. Ini menyangkut tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun adalah keturunan dari yang mereka sebut _Incessabilis Dilicti_.

Sebuah julukan untuk sebuah ras werewolf putih yang dianggap membawa malapetaka, kutukan, dan musibah. Awal Kim Taehyung tahu mengenai serigala milik Baekhyun, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Ia tetap menyayangi bocah itu layak adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun itu berubah ketika kejanggalan terjadi. Tak hanya satu, atau dua kali, kejanggalan ini terjadi berkali-kali.

Perlahan satu demi satu pengikut Unus Luminis, komunitas Rogues yang diketuai oleh Kim Taehyung itu mengalami beberapa macam kesialan. Ada yang sampai berujung kematian.

Salah satunya ialah ketika Baekhyun berumur 16 tahun. Saat itu Unus Luminis sedang bertempat di sekitar sebuah Pack. Masih di luar teritorinya. Baekhyun remaja adalah anak yang aktif dan nakal. Ia sudah sering dinasehati Taehyung untuk tidak mendekati garis perbatasan Pack.

Namun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja yang penuh ingin tahu. Suatu malam ia mengendap-endap memasuki teritori Pack. Ia melihat pemukiman, keluarga sempurna dan sebuah perayaan tahunan Pack.

Ia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Ketika sebuah lolongan terdengar, pertanda ada penyusup dalam Pack, segera Baekhyun lari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ia dalam wujud manusianya dikejar oleh belasan serigala. Baekhyun sendiri tahu ia tidak boleh mengganti wujudnya. Itu akan sangat berakhibat fatal.

Beruntung ia memiliki kaki yang lincah dan cepat dalam lari.

Namun itu semua tidak berarti ketika salah satu werewolf yang mengejarnya melompat dan menerjangnya. Di bawah kungkungan serigala itu Baekhyun berteriak minta tolong. Tetapi tetap tak ada yang bisa membantunya ketika kecerobohan menuntunmu pada mautmu sendiri.

Saat itu juga ia menyesali perbuatannya. Di sisa terakhirnya ia mendoakan kelangsungan hidup Taehyung dan anggota lain yang sudah dianggapnya sendiri sebagai keluarga.

Takdir masih ingin bermain-main rupanya. Karena pada saat itu juga Changmin, salah satu anggota Unus Luminis yang ternyata sedari tadi mengikuti gelagat mencurigakan dari Baekhyun menyelinap keluar dari tenda mereka, datang menyelamatkan remaja malang itu.

Sadar akan kekuatannya yang tak sebanding 13 werewolf di hadapannya, ia menggeram pada Baekhyun.

Menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari sana.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dengan tangis yang tak berbendung, ia mengkeret ketakutan di belakang serigala Changmin.

Sosok itu sama pentingnya dengan Kim Taehyung. Baekhyun sangat menyanyanginya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Kepala serigala Changmin menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok Baekhyun sendu. Baekhyun bisa melihat seolah ada sosok tubuh manusia Changmin di sana, tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Itu bukanlah senyuman yang Baekhyun ingin lihat, entah kenapa.

Seolah-olah...

Itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat.

'_H-hyung... '_

_'Pergilah, aku pasti akan menyusulmu nanti.'_

Mind-Link dari Changmin. Itu adalah sebuah dusta. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa. Namun ia perlu mengucapkannya untuk Baekhyun agar anak itu mengerti situasi saat ini. _'Selamat tinggal, Baekki.'_ Mind-Link itu Changmin simpan dalam hati.

Serigala di hadapannya mulai menggeram. Ada yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang.

Baekhyun gemetar, tatapannya masih beradu dengan milik Changmin.

Namun ketika geraman Changmin menperingatinya, ia mengambil langkah mundur dan lari dari sana.

_'Hyung menyayangimu. Jadilah anak yang baik, Hm?'_

Baekhyun menangis sekeras-kerasnya di sepanjang larinya.

Dua serigala mencoba mengejar Baekhyun, namun Changmin menghadang mereka. Baekhyun mencoba menoleh ke belakang sebelum ia tertelan gelapnya hutan. Pemandangan terakhir yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Senyuman Changmin padanya walaupun tubuh yang sudah bertranformasi jadi wujud manusia itu dikoyak dengan kejinya.

Baekhyun tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu.

Kim Taehyung dan lainnya terpaku ketika mendengar pejelasan yang terbata-bata dari Baekhyun. Perlahan semua anggota itu menghindarinya seperti ia adalah semacam musibah. Mereka kecewa pada Baekhun yang membawa pemimpin kedua mereka menuju pada kematian yang mengenaskan.

Juga, mereka takut jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, mereka akan mendapat kesialan pula.

Semua anggota... kecuali Kim Taehyung.

Pria itu masih menganggap Baekhyun keluarganya. Walapun tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri, ia selalu melihat tatapan sedih Kim Taehyung di balik wajahnya yang tenang.

Jangan ditanyakan betapa kacaunya Baekhyun. Kejadian itu menjadi mimpi buruk Baekhun tiap malam. Dan ia memendamnya seorang diri. Hanya Kim Taehyung yang peduli padanya, ia tidak boleh membuat repot Hyung-nya itu. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Namun Taehyung berubah beberapa bulan kemudian. Ia menjauhinya. Hati Baekhyun mencelos.

Hingga suatu malam, badai hebat oleh hujan, dan Taehyung membentaknya.

Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu menaikkan nada suaranya padanya.

"PEMBUNUH! KAU PEMBUNUH KECIL YANG SUDAH MELENYAPKAN CHANGMIN HYUNG! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI ATAS KECEROBOHANMU SENDIRI!"

Semua anggota mendengarnya tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baekhyun di hadapan Taehyung hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"Awalnya aku pikir kematian Changmin memang takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh dewi Bulan dan aku mencoba untuk menerimanya walaupun berat. Berat sekali, Baek. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri." Pundak Taehyung bergetar.

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ternyata ini semua memang tentang kau."

Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan.

"Kau pembawa sial. Kau adalah mimpi buruk. Kau adalah kutukan. Dari awal seharusnya aku tak menyelamatkanmu."

Tidak ada ribuan jarum namun sebuah tombak besi seolah menghujam dada Baekhyun hingga membuat remaja itu terhuyung ke belakang. Kedua matanya melebar, dan memburam oleh air mata yang perlahan menumpuk di sana. Ada gumpalan yang membentuk di dalam tenggorokannya hingga membuat si mungil itu sesak.

"H-hyung--"

"Pergi dari sini."

Namun tubuh Baekhyun bak terpaku di sana. Masih tidak bisa mencerna semuanya.

**"PERGI!!!"**

Barulah saat itu Baekhyun tersentak dan lari dari tempat itu. Ia lari dengan tangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang terlahir jadi pembawa sial untuk sekelilingnya. Ia menyalahkan takdir yang mebuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Namun setidaknya ia bersyukur untuk waktu singkatnya dengan Unus Luminis. Ia sempat diakui keberadaannya. Ia sempat disayangi. Ia sempat diinginkan keberadaannya. Bagi Baekhyun, masa itu adalah masa terindah dalam hidupnya.

Namun kini apa yang ia harapkan?

Tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tidak ada yang mencintainya.

Seperti yang Taehyung katakan tadi, sejak awal dia memang seharusnya sudah mati.

Atau seharusnya ia tidak dilahirkan saja.

Dan entah dewi Bulan berniat mengabulkan permohonannya, ia melihat sebuah jurang. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

Namun lagi-lagi, ada sebuah kejadian rumit terjadi hingga menuntunnya ke saat ini. Ia berada di penjara bawah tanah sebuah Pack. Tak terasa setahun lamanya ia menjadi Omega di sana. Ia berubah. Ia bukanlah Bakhyun yang akan bergnatung pada orang lain. Ia bukanlah Baekhyun yang lemah dan tidak bisa hidp sendiri.

Satu tahun itu ia habiskan dengan berjuang untuk hidup walaupun ia harus merangkak hanya untuk sebuah apel yang dibutuhkan perutnya untuk dimakan.

Hidupnya berat.

Dan ia mulai memikirkan satu hal.

Karena jika ia memang sebuah kutukan, ia ingin menjadi musibah untuk orang-orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Ya ia berencana untuk balas dendam.

"Baek, cepat pakai. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Suara itu membawa kesadaran Baekhyun yang entah sedari tadi melamunkan hidupnya selama ini. Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa, Kim Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

Taehyung terpaku untuk sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Baekhyung tak memanggilnya Hyung seperti dulu lagi. Hatinya serasa ada yang mencubit. Sakit. Namun ia tahu ini adalah hukuman setimpal atas apa yang ia ucapkan dulu. Dan untuk sekarang, ia tahu Baekhyun menanyakan perihal mengapa ia kembali. Menagapa ia mencari dan memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Baekki. Aku terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku tak sunguh-sungguh mengataimu dulu. Aku mohon tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku--"

"Tidak apa. Aku memaafkanmu, Hyung."

Lagi, Taehyung dibuatnya terpaku. Apalagi saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang terarah padanya dengan tulus.

A-apa?

Ini tidak benar!

Seharusnya laki-laki mungil itu memarahinya!

Seharusnya laki-laki mungil itu mengutuknya balik setelah semua apa yang ia perbuat!

Seharusnya laki-laki mungil itu tidak memaafkannya begitu saja dengan mudahnya!

"T-terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu betapa bersalahnya aku padamu karena mengatakan hal-hal buruk padamu. Aku sudah mencarimu selama ini, dan aku menyesal karena memakan waktu lama untuk bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kau pasti menderita selama ini, maafkan aku. Jangan khawatir, kita akan keluar dari tempat ini dan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan lainnya." Taehyung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan keras dan panjang. Lolongan itu membelah keheningan malam. Dan terdengar oleh seluruh area Pack. Taehyung membelalak panik. Sial, apa mereka sudah tahu keberadaannya? Penyusup yang akan membawa salah satu tahanan mereka keluar?

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Kupikir mereka sudah tahu keberadaanku sebagai penyusup di sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bukan. Ia mendengarnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih panjang. Suara ini terdengar lebih gawat, status di atas siaga.

"Lalu apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Kesadaran menghantamnya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Pack ini tengah diserang."

Lalu selanjutnya tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan hebat. Ia meraih lehernya. Dimana tanda itu berada. Sial. Bekhyun kini tahu dari mana sakit itu berasal. Ia merasakan kesakitan hebat hingga kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Pandangannya memburam oleh air mata. Sakit sekali.

"AAARGH!" Teriaknya tidak kuat lagi.

Taehyung panik ketika melihat Baekyung terjatuh. Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika tak sengaja menyentuh kulit tubuh Baekhyun. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

"B-baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN!"

Taehyung membeku ketika pandangannya mendarat pada leher remaja itu.

Tanda itu...

Namun yang lebih penting lagi, tanda itu secara mistis memudar perlahan seperti akan menghilang. Taehyung menahan napasnya. Tidak-tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Rumor itu tidak mungkin benar, kan?

**_*(--H I S M A T E--)*_**

**GRRR!!!**Naik ke atas penjara bawah tanah itu, di Hall Pack House, seorang serigala besar hitam pekat meludahi mayat di bawah kakinya. Taring-taringnya banjir darah dan kedua mata violet itu seolah dapat menusuk siapapun hanya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Geramannya keluar ketika melihat sekelilingnya hanya terpaku dan diam sedari tadi.

**GRRR!!!**

Lantas seluruh werewolf yang berada di Hall itu bersimpuh. Mereka telah menyaksikan duel antar Alpha yang baru saja terjadi. Duel maut yang mengerikan hingga kepala Alpha yang kalah itu putus dari tubuhnya. Mati secara tidak terhormat, dan meninggalkan kesan buruk sepanjang kepemimpinannya. Entah mengapa anggota dari Lunae Lumen Pack itu merasa lega Alpha mereka telah tiada. Mengingat betapa brengseknya Alpha itu memperbudak siapapun di bawah kuasanya sebagai Alpha.

"Sambut Alpha baru kal-" ucapan seorang Beta dari pihak yang menang itu terhenti ketika melihat Alphanya memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Sontak ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Alpha itu berganti wujud menjadi wujud manusianya dan menangkap celana yang dilemparkan Gammanya. Ia memakai celana jeans itu dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan tubuh atasnya yang tak tertutupi apa-apa. Tubuh yang bagaikan pahatan seorang dewa itu membuat Shewolf maupun submisif bergetar oleh gairah. Mereka merasakan gelenyar panas walau hanya melihat tubuh itu.

Alpha itu mendengus. Ia tidak suka aroma nafsu mereka. Ini mengganggu indera penciuman baik sisi manusia maupun serigalanya. Ia menggeram penuh peringatan dan semua yang memandangnya penuh puja itu segera menunduk.

Alpha itu kembali memejamkan matanya, berkonsestrasi pada sesuatu.

Pada satu aroma.

Ini adalah aroma yang paling memabukkan yang pernah ditangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat adiktif dan membuat serigalanya menggila.

Betanya, Oh Sehun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Alphanya. Lantas ia mendekat ke arah pria itu dan menyodorkan suatu benda yang langsung diraih oleh sang Alpha. Dipakainya benda itu di telinganya lalu ia membuka matanya, memicing beradaptasi dengan alat bantu dengarnya.

_'Ada apa, Alpha?'_ Mind-Link dari Sehun padanya.

Alpha itu mengendus udara sekali lagi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu suara teriakan yang berasal jauh dari bawah mereka berdiri terdengar.

_'AAARGH!'_

Dan tau apa?

Aroma itu menguat. Alpha itu semakin yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia alami saat ini. Semua tandanya sudah jelas dan mengatakan semuanya. Maka ia mengambil langkah lebar mencari jalan, dituntun oleh aroma manis itu.

Serigalanya tak bisa lebih gila lagi karena sedari tadi terus menggeramkan satu kata.

_'Mate.'_

**_*(--H I S M A T E--)*_**

Pendengaran Baekhyun menuli. Ia tak bisa merasakan kelima inderanya secara tiba-tiba. Seperti ada yang mencopot jantungnya saat itu juga.

Seperti ada yang berusaha mengambil nyawanya. Seperti ada yang mengambil napasnya perlahan hingga membuatnya sesak. Pasokan oksigennya semakin berkurang dan ia di ambang kesadaran.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia bisa mendengar kegaduhan di sel penjara itu. Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya dan digantikan sepasang mata violet yang menatapnya tajam.

Dan ia ditelan kegelapan. Samar-samar ada suara berat mengiang menembus dinding pikirannya.

_'Mate.'_

*

**Tbc.****Lanjut?****Reviewnya tolong, juga terima kritik saran. PM silahkan, ini ff pertama aku hehehe.**


	2. II When It's Time to Start The Mate Bond

**HIS MATE**

...

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

.

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

.

**!!!WARNING!!!**

.

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

**.****.****.**

**II. When It's Time to Start The Mate Bond**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di dalam sebuah ruangan masih tegang, mengingat seorang Alpha yang sedari tadi mengetatkan rahangnya tidak suka dengan apa yang didengarnya. Atmosfir benar-benar panas dan kental hingga bisa membuat siapapun mengkeret ketakutan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tapi, itu hanya perumpamaan.

Karena Oh Sehun, sang Beta sudah terbiasa oleh suasana familier--suasana mencekik ini-- yang sudah ia hadapi sejak kecil. Sejak Alpha yang berdiri di sampingnya itu diangkat menjadi Alpha.

Namun Sehun memiliki ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Kyungsoo, kau bilang apa?"

Do Kyungsoo selaku dokter termuda di paramedis Pack membenahkan selimut pada pasien yang tergeletak lemah di bangsalnya.

"Mate dari Alpha Park mengalami koma." Ketika ia berbalik dan melihat ekspresi Alphanya tambah menggelap karena ucapannya itu, ia segera menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tapi dia akan sadar dari masa komanya. Dia adalah werewolf submissive yang paling kuat yang pernah aku temui karena masih bisa bertahan setelah apa yang menimpanya." Ia tercenung sebentar. "Kebanyakan werewolf akan mati setelah Matenya mati."

Sehun membelalak, sedang mata Alpha Park menyipit.

"Kau bilang apa? Mate? Tapi Matenya..." ucap Sehun, melirik Alphanya.

"Mate pertamanya. Ya, Alpha Jeon Jungkook yang tuan kalahkan beberapa jam lalu."

Sehun tercengang. Rasanya rahangnya bisa jatuh saat itu juga karena menganga lebar. Alpha Park hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan.

"Mate bond-nya dengan Alpha Jeon tidaklah kuat. Ini yang menyebabkan takdir Matemu berubah. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang membunuhnya, karena Second Chance biasanya memiliki Mate Bond paling kuat dan tidak akan pernah putus. Takdirmu sudah tertulis akan terikat dengannya sejak lahir. Kalaupun Alpha Jeon masih hidup, kau tetap Matenya. Yang sejati malah."

Sehun selaku Beta dan penerjemah Alphanya mendapat mind-Link dari pria bermata violet itu. Lantas ia menyuarakannya, "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Kyungsoo memberinya senyuman--seorang dokter menenangkan pasiennya—dan menjawab, "Aku tak tahu pasti kapan tepatnya itu, Beta. Tapi aku yakin dengan semangat hidupnya dia akan bangun 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Kau bisa mellihat dari tanda di lehernya. Itu adalah tanda kepemilikan Mate sebelumnya. Saat tanda itu benar-benar menghilang, maka dia akan bangun."

Alpha Park atau yang jarang disebut nama panjangnya--Park Chanyeol-- itu mendekat pada ranjang di mana si mungil terbaring. Keadaannya yang sebelumnya terluka di mana-mana dan lusuh tak terawat kini bersih menampakkan paras cantiknya yang asli. Kulit putih yang terlihat lembut seperti susu itu nampak menggoda Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya, mencoba tekstur lembut dan menjilatnya. Penasaran seperti apakah rasanya?

Chanyeol menyukai perasaan ini. Letupan-letupan senang di dalam dirinya ketika memandangi Matenya.

Di momen Chanyeol menemukan Matenya dan menatap manik mata Matenya yang berwarna cokelat itu, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan.

Ia tidak akan melepasnya.

Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol memandangi Matenya dengan penuh damba itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Cara Chanyeol menatap pemuda mungil itu benar-benar membuat siapapun bisa menyimpulkan Alpha itu sedang jatuh cinta. Benar-benar terpesona dengan ciptaan dewi Bulan yang ditakdirkan dengannya. Tapi mungkin memang seperti apa yang terlihat, Alpha itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kyungsoo juga ikut memperhatikan.

Tatapan Chanyeol pada laki-laki mungil itu seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan harta karun berharga dan ia berniat untuk menelusurinya. Tentu, hanya seorang diri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh 'miliknya' walau hanya seutas rambut.

Seperti orang gila yang jika ia berkedip untuk sedetik saja, Matenya itu akan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Begitu ya kekuatan dari jatuh cinta pandangan pertama? Kyungsoo menahan senyum gelinya. Bisa gawat jika Alpha itu melihatnya menertawainya. Itu bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan tidak sopan, dan Alpha Park bukanlah Alpha yang membiarkan satu kesalahan kecil saja menyelinap keluar dari aturannya.

"Alpha, kau bisa membawanya pulang kalau kau mau," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Apa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pemulihannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak akan terjadi komplikasi, malahan berada dekat dengan Matenya akan membuat Mate Bond menguat. Serigalanya akan semakin cepat dalam pemulihannya. Untuk makanannya aku akan rutin ke Pack House untuk memberinya infus," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Ada sebuah kepahaman di mata Chanyeol. Kemudian Kyungsoo bertanya, "Alpha, apa kau bisa menjangkau dinding pikirannya untuk menggunakan Mind-Link?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia sempat menerobos dinding pikiran Matenya sebelum dia pingsan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku menyarankanmu untuk menyempatkan diri berbicara dengannya, ketuk terus dindingnya sampai dia menjawab panggilanmu. Itu adlaah langkah awal yang bagus untuk memperkuat Mate Bond kalian."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun, masih tidak mengerti.

"Tuan kecil ini memang koma, tapi yang tertidur hanya serigalanya. Sisi manusianya mungkin masih terguncang dan kosong, makanya dia ikut diam di sana. Sebenarnya dia sadar, tapi karena setengah serigala, dia jadi ikut kena imbasnya."

Chanyeol mendengar informasi tersebut dengan seksama. Ia menyimpan dengan baik-baik dalam memorinya. Kunjungan di rumah sakit Pack itu selesai. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke Pack House dengan Sehun, dan tubuh mungil Matenya yang ia angkat dan kini berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

_'Namanya?'_

"Aku sempat mendengar pria yang bersamanya terakhir itu memanggilnya Baekhyun, Alpha," balas Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk samar.

Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang menyadarinya, jikalau saat itu Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Alpha itu?

'_Baekhyun... Park Baekhyun.'_

.

.

.

.

*

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan nyeri di mana-mana. Ia ingin bangun dan membuka mata, namun membuka kelopak matanya saja sangat sulit apalagi menggerakkan satu jarinya. Ia merasakan kelelahan luar biasa. Rasanya seperti ambruk dari perjalanan panjang menyusuri gurun yang luas bersama fatamorgana yang nyata.

Ia dalam kegelapan menunggu serigalanya pulih.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak sakit hati mengetahui Matenya meninggal.

Hanya saja, Mate adalah anugerah yang dewi Bulan ciptakan untuk makhluk supranaturalnya. Mereka dipasangkan berdasarkan dari sisi serigala mereka, urusan cinta?

Sisi manusia biasanya yang menentukan.

Jadi tidak sedikit yang melakukan Rejection, yakni menolak untuk meneruskan Mate Bond atau hubungan mereka sebelum tambah dalam.

Jujur, Baekhyun ingin melakukan Rejection dari awal, namun ia memikirkan perasaan serigalanya, Iris. Serigala betina itu begitu mencintai Argon, serigala Jeon Jungkook, yakni mantan Matenya. Baekhyun bertahan demi serigalanya yang buta oleh cinta. Baekhyun bertahan dari sakitnya perlakuan Jungkook padanya. Ia kesakitan dan terkadang Iris menyadarinya. Namun Baekhyun meyakinkan Iris kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun rela bertahan?

Itu karena hanya Iris yang menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya. Iris adalah teman satu-satunya. Keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Baekhyun meringkuk dalam kegelapan. Ia bisa mendengar Iris merintih kesakitan, sesekali melolong penuh penderitaan.

"Maafkan aku, Iris, Aku masih ingin melihat dunia, bisakah kau bertahan untukku?" tanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban, ia menghela napas.

Ia tidak tahu banyak mengenai kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

Tetapi yang pasti, ia belum mati. Panca inderanya semua tertutupi oleh rasa sakit dari radiasi Iris. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara penderitaan serigalanya. Ia tidak bisa mencium satupun bau di sekelilingnya hanya untuk memastikan dimana tubuh fananya kini berada dan ia seperti tidak memilki satu otot pun hanya untuk menggerakkan kelopak matanya.

'_Mate_.'

Baekhyun berjengit dari posisi meringkuknya. Ia berdiri waspada, melihat ke sekeliling, namun hanya kegelapan dan cahaya yang hanya menerangi dirinya seorang. S-siapa itu? Suara siapa yang baru saja menembus pikiranku?, batin Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara kekehan dalam.

Dan Baekhyun berkedip. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tunggu, tadi suara itu sempat menyuarakan satu kata yang berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya membeku. M-mate? Siapa? Matenya tidak mungkin bangkit dari alam kuburnya kan?

'_Kau baik?'_

Kepalanya celingukan samping kanan-kiri-atas, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu tapi tetap tak berhasil. Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut,

'_K-kau siapa?'_

Lantas keluarlah suara berat dan dalam.

_'Park Chanyeol.'_

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di dadanya berdesir. Perasaan apa ini?

'_Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana bisa kau Mind-Link denganku?'_ tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

'_Matemu_.'

Baekhyun membelalak. Tapi bukannya Matenya sudah... Baekhyun mulai berpikir keras. Roda di kepalanya berputar setelah sekian lama macet karena tidurnya.

'_Tidak mungkin!'_ Setelah ia lama berpikir. '_Kau Second Chance Mate? Kesempatan keduaku?_'

'_Ya_.'

Baekhyun terdiam. Siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya? Apa ia pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Tunggu sebentar, apa mungkin... sepasang mata violet yang terakhir dilihatnya itu adalah dia?

'_Kau merasakannya?'_

Suara bass itu mengejutkan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungilnya tersentak. _'__A-apa?'_

'_Kejutan listrik, saat ini aku menggenggam tanganmu.'_

Baekhyun merona. Walau ia tak tahu apa pipinya benar-benar memerah di luar sana. Bayangan seorang pria bersuara rendah yang mengaku menjadi Matenya kini menggenggam tangannya entah mengapa membuatnya gugup. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah.

'_Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak merasakannya_.'

'_Tidak apa.'_

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nada tenang dari Matenya.

'_Kau akan merasakannya begitu bangun nanti.'_

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Jadi seperti itu ya?

'_Namamu, Mate?'_

Si mungil merona, entah mengapa. _'B-baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun.'_

Terdengar suara kekehan lagi. Mendadak suara itu menjadi melodi indah di pikiran Baekhyun. Di ruangan gelap itu, Baekhyun duduk dan memandang langit-langit.

'_Chanyeol-ssi?'_

'_Tidak, hanya Chanyeol, Baby.'_

Rona malu-malu itu kembali. '_C-Chanyeol, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?'_

'_Aromamu. Kau di penjara saat itu.'_

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Ia jadi penasaran, seperti apakah aromanya di hidung Chanyeol? Karena apa yang pernah ia dengar, ketika kau menemukan Mate yang sejati, aroma favoritmu selalu melekat di dalam Matemu. Membuat betah dan rindu. Membuatnya jadi candu hingga menenangkan sampai ke ujung-ujung syaraf sekalipun.

Kemudian dia mengernyit. '_Tapi kau bukan anggota Pack?'_ Kemudian kedua mata sipitnya membola karena ditampar oleh kesadaran. '_K-kau dari Pack yang menang mengalahkan--'_

'_Ya.'_

Baekhyun terdiam.

'_A-apa kau Alphanya?'_ tanya Baekhyun gugup. Jantungnya jadi tak karuan.

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama bernaung di antara mereka. Lalu jawaban itu, jawaban yang sudah Baekhyun duga, dan--

'_Ya_.'

\--ia tak bisa mengantisipasinya.

Sebenarnya hal itu sudah jelas dan kentara.

Dari suara rendah dan nada Alphanya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun berdesir. Itu adalah suara yang membuatnya bergetar, karena kekuatan asli Chanyeol sebagai Alpha-wolf terselip di sana. Semakin besar kekuatannya, maka pengaruh auranya pada sekitar makin terasa. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Bagi siapapun, suara itu akan terdengar mengintimidasi.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi Matenya.

Suara itu... Baekhyun sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikannya. Karena baru saja ia tersadar, sejak suara Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara, Iris diam.

Ia tidak meraung.

Ia tidak melolong.

Ia tidak menggeram.

Hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Baekhyun mencoba merasakan lebih dalam apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Iris. Dan ia cukup terpana dengan apa yang didapatinya.

Iris terpesona. Namun serigala itu masih bingung dengan takdirnya. Yang hanya berartikan, Iris sedang dalam masa mengenali Matenya. Sepertinya serigala milik Chanyeol berusaha menggapai Iris, namun Iris yang masih terluka jadi ragu-ragu untuk membuka hatinya.

Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan. Ia harus membantu Iris untuk percaya lagi pada takdir.

Tapi sebelum itu ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol yang mungkin sedari tadi menunggunya.

'_Chanyeol?'_

Lama tidak ada jawaban sampai Baekhyun sempat berfikir pria itu sudah pergi, namun kemudian gumaman Chanyeol terdengar, dan hal itu membuatnya menghela napas lega.

'_Terimakasih_.' Sungguh ia berterimakasih karena sudah menghilangkan salah satu dari sekian penderitaannya. Mungkin terdengar jahat dan sadis, tapi Baekhyun hanya tak bisa. Mendadak ia ingin egois. Ia ingin kebebasannya.

Lagi, keheningan tercipta.

'_Aku menunggumu, Mate.'_ Hanya kalimat sederhana, namun Baekhyun sudah cukup bahagia sampai ia rasa dirinya melambung ke langit ke tujuh.

'_B-baiklah.'_ Ya, dia akan membantu Iris untuk lebih terbuka lagi dengannya dan membicarakan masa kini serta masa depan dengan baik.

'_Selamat malam.'_

'_Oh? Di luar sana sudah malam?'_ tanpa sadar ia menyuarakannya dalam tali Mind-Link mereka.

'_Ya, tunggu. Aku melupakan sesuatu.'_

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Ada jeda lama sebelum Chanyeol kembali mengirimnya Mind-Link.

'_Kau merasakannya?'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Kejutan listrik, aku baru saja mencium bibirmu.'_

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja mendengar kalimat polos Matenya.

'_Y-yak!'_ Ia tak peduli Matenya itu berstatus Alpha ketika tubuhnya yang tak berdaya dijamah begitu saja walau itu hanya pada bibir. T-tapi tetap saja bukan? Karena itu ciuman pertamanya, Baekhyun merona hebat.

Ia lalu menutup Mind-Link sepihak, tidak kuat dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Kalau saja ia dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang berhadapan, mungkin ia sudah menggali dalam-dalam kuburannya sendiri untuk membunuh rasa malunya.

.

.

.

*

* * *

.

.

.

Tengah malam, dengan lolongan panjang penjaga perbatasan Pack yang menjadi suara latar belakang.

Angin mendayu-dayu membuat dahan ikut bergoyang ringan. Ia tak pernah berhenti berhembus, menerobos sebuah kamar karena pintu balkonnya yang terbuka lebar. Dinginnya malam sontak menular ke dalam ruangan itu. Bulan purnama mengintip, ternyata ada pasangan di sana.

Seorang pria mungil yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur luas dengan bed cover warna abu-abu yang hampir membuatnya tenggelam.

Dan tidak lupa Alpha Chanyeol.

Alpha itu benar-benar terpesona dengan ciptaan dewi Bulan yang dipasangkan dengannya. Dalam remang-remang kamar dan hanya disinari bulan, Chanyeol berbaring menyamping memandangi eksistensi Matenya yang masih terpejam tidur.

Jemarinya tak bisa berhenti untuk menelusuri wajah kurus Baekhyun. Sangat mulus, berbeda dengan dirinya yang kasar, dan masih terdapat sayatan yang permanen di pipinya. Luka itu membuatnya terkesan mengerikan karena menjadi bukti ia pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan yang tak bisa dibilang remeh.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat percakapan terakhirnya yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menutup Mind-Link mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Matenya begitu menggemaskan.

Ia sempat menanyakan namanya, karena mendengar dari orangnya sendiri memang lebih baik daripada bersumber dari orang lain. Ia jadi tahu suara Matenya yang lembut.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati meninggalkan Matenya. Ia menutup pintu balkon. Satu kali pandangan ia lemparkan, menghapal gambaran Baekhyun secara menyeluruh yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya sebelum ia pergi keluar kamar, menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Alpha." Sehun menundudukkan kepalanya hormat tatkala Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka. "Aku sudah membawanya kemari."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, dan duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya yang besar. Setumpuk dokumen ada pinggiran, meliputi perjanjian-perjanjian Pack lain yang meminta kerja samanya.

Sehun menutup pintu ruangan itu dan mendekat pada Kim Taehyung, tahanan mereka yang duduk di atas kursi dengan kondisi bersimbah darah. Pakaiannya tak berbentuk karena lecetan-lecetan pecut yang kentara. Kedua matanya membengkak akibat pukulan yang sempat terus melayang pada wajahnya. Ia benar-benar lemas tak berdaya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Tentu saja, ini ulah Sehun dari titah Alphanya.

Siapa yang tidak curiga dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang memar sementara ada pria lain di sana?

Ia hanya menuntut jawaban siapa pria itu--Kim Taehyung-- sebenarnya dan apakah ia yang menorehkan luka-luka menyakitkan itu pada Baekhyun-nya.

Karen jika iya, tidak perlu penjabaran sempurna apa yang akan dilakukan Chayeol pada lelaki itu.

Namun Kim Taehyung diam saja semenjak ia ditahan.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia perlu menjawab pria asing yang membawa Baekhyun sembarangan. Ia hanya tidak tahu, pria asing yang dimaksudnya, yang kini masih menatapnya tajam seolah mengulitinya, adalah Mate dari Baekhyun.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, Bodoh," kata Sehun menjeda, "kau cukup buta untuk menilai situasi rupanya. Baekhyun adalah Mate dari Alpha Park, jelas?"

Taehyun kini mengerti. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Itu karena ia terlalu kalut menemukan Baekhyun setelah pencariannya yang lama.

Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas.

"Brengsek, menurutmu ini lucu?" Sehun menendang bagian rusuk kanan Taehyung hingga pria ambruk dari kursinya. Terdengar suara retakan, sudah jelas apa yang patah di dalam sana.

Namun secara mengejutkan Taehyung masih bisa bangkit. Sehun cukup terkejut dengan stamina pria yang hampir sekarat itu. Taehyung merangkak lalu mendekat pada meja Chanyeol.

Sehun mulai melangkah, hendak menghajarnya lagi tapi ia urungkan niatannya itu ketika Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan tangannya untuk tidak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Alpha itu ingin melihat apa yang Taehyung coba lakukan.

"K-kau Ma...Mateny-nya?" Pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Sehun memicingkan matanya. Pria itu tidak mempercayai perkataannya? Berani-beraninya?

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak meragukan ucapan Beta tadi. Namun ia ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari orangnya langsung. Ia berharap melihat kesungguhan, dan kekuatan yang besar dari Alpha itu untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Dan ia melihatnya, dari mata violet tajam yang pupilnya tak pernah lari selain ke arahnya. Seolah-olah tatapan itu mampu menusuknya.

Taehyung tak perlu jawaban lagi. Ia tahu Alpha itu tunarungu dari alat bantu dengar yang bertengger di telinganya.

"A-aku H... hyung...nya." Sehun terkejut bukan main mendengar kalimat itu.

Napas Taehyung tersengal. "K-kumo... hon. Ja... ga di-dia... " Dan pria malang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tergeletak lemas di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, hanya menatap tubuh itu lama lalu mengirim Mind-Link pada Betanya.

'_Bawa dia ke medis.'_

"Baik, Alpha."

Sehun menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, membawanya keluar lalu menendang pintu dengan pelan untuk menutupnya. Itu memang terkesan tidak sopan tapi dia memang agak kesulitan membawa tubuh Taehyung yang hampir sama besarnya dengannya.

Telepon Chanyeol berdering, lantas ia mengangkatnya.

"Alpha." Sapaan itu tak pernah lepas ketika memulai pembicaraan dengan Alpha mereka.

Chanyeol mengetuk gagang telepon dua kali, menimbulkan suara **'Tuk Tuk'** yang ditujukan sebagai jawaban untuk seseorang yang menelpon di seberang, pertanda ia mendengarkan.

Kepala Butler yang ditugaskan Chanyeol terdengar gelisah, ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

"M-maafkan aku, Alpha. Meetingnya tidak berjalan mulus, direktur lancang itu meminta bertemu empat mata dengan anda dengan alasan dia tidak percaya kalau anda membuka cabang perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas gusar. Dan kepala Butler yang bernama Kim Jongin itu berjengit mendengarnya. Di seberang, ia menunggu dengan harap-harap-takut akan reaksi Alphanya.

Tiga ketukan.

Jongin terkejut hingga mulutnya menganga. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika panggilan sudah diputuskan sepihak oleh Alpha itu.

Karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Alpha itu akan pergi! Sepertinya Alpha itu memang benar-benar ingin memperluas cabang perusahaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Jaga Baekhyun.'_

Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit Pack terkejut ketika mendapat Mind-Link dari Alphanya.

'_Alpha, kau akan pergi? Kemana?'_

'_Paris_.'

Sehun langsung paham. Alpha itu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis rupanya. Lantas ia mengangguk.

'_Dimengerti, Alpha. Kapan kau akan berangkat?'_

'_Besok pagi.'_

'_Baik. Alpha aku akan mengatur jadwal penerbanganmu. Selamat malam, Alpha.'_

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Sehun bersiap untuk pergi ke luar Pack sampai suara itu muncul.

'_Kau juga, Sehun.'_

Beta itu tersenyum. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang kaku. Tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia bersenandung, dan membuka garasi rumahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya. Di mana si mungil masih berada di sana. Setelah ia mandi lalu memakai celana panjangnya, ia masuk ke dalam kehangatan ranjang. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati tidak sampai menyentuh kabel infusnya.

Bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol yang telanjang menjadi penghangat tubuh Baekhyun.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi luar sana. Tapi ia merasa...

hangat.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Iris mendengkur nyaman.

Apa serigala itu sudah menerima Chanyeol sebagai Matenya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Review plis buat yg masih pingin cerita ini lanjut. Dari kalian, aku semangat nulis. Jgn lupa lupnya ya muehehe.**

**Aku baca semua reviewnya kok, dan iya aku punya wp. @AdilahDee**

**Karyaku ada dua, werewolf juga, satunya udah tamat, satunya belum.**

Oh iya, aku up ff ini seminggu sekali, kalau ada yg masih minat sih hehehe.

Trims supportnya : @Byunamalia @Cheonsa528 @Theresia341 @estyn48 @Tamu @xoxonad @lil.chanbaek @milkybaek @baekkitten11


	3. III When He Opened His Eyes

**HIS MATE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III. When He Opened His Eyes**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berembus sejuk. Udara pagi lantas menyapa seluruh makhluk hidup diiringi kicauan burung pagi bernyanyi dengan merdunya menyambut kedatangan matahari. Saat itulah rutinitas manusia bermula. Para Malewolf bersiap-siap bekerja, ada yang berburu pula mengingat saat ini musimnya rusa-rusa gunung turun.

Sama seperti lainnya yang beraktifitas, Oh Sehun baru ingat kalau sekarang tugasnya bertambah. Ya, menjaga Baekhyun.

Ia mengirim Mind-Link pada seseorang. _'Kyungsoo, kau sibuk?'_

Lama tak ada balasan, sampai suara itu terdengar. _'Ada apa, Beta?'_

Sehun terkekeh. _'Sudah berapa tahun aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku hanya jika kita berdua?'_

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil di sana. _'Maaf, kebiasaan. Ada apa, Sehun?_ '

'_Alpha sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Barangkali kau bisa membantuku menjaga Luna kita?Aku mengawali sesi latihan Warrior setelah ini karena Gamma masih ada urusan di luar Pack.'_

_'Aku akan kesana 1 jam lagi.'_

_'Terima kasih.'_

Sehun lantas berjalan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, menuju ke kamar Alphanya. Ia membukanya dengan pelan, lalu masuk dan melirik sebentar pada tubuh yang masih terkulai lemah di atas ranjang megah milik Alphanya itu.

Kelopak mata si mungil itu masih senantiasa terpejam dengan damainya seolah dalam mimpi yang indah, seolah tidak tidur selama berabad-abad.

Cantik sekali.

Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali, dan mendelik. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Demi dewi, untung Chanyeol tidak di sini dan mendengarkan pikirannya, bisa-bisa mati ia nanti.

Lampu kamar ia matikan, dan pria itu lalu membuka gorden jendela lebar-lebar. Membiarkan hangatnya cahaya matahari masuk, meraba setiap ruang yang digapainya.

Permukaan kulit Baekhyun-pun tak luput dari sengatan sinar matahari yang samar. Menambah kesan cerah pada laki-laki mungil itu. Sungguh mahakarya dewi Bulan yang indah.

Sehun heran mengapa Mate pertama dari Baekhyun sedemikian bodohnya karena menyia-nyiakan laki-laki mungil ini.

Namun satu hal yang Sehun ketahui saat ini, Chanyeol tidak akan melepasnya pergi. Sekalipun laki-laki mungil ini akan meronta atau tidak terima dengan keadaan Chanyeol nanti, Sehun tahu pasti kalau Alpha itu tidak akan melepas atau bahkan melonggarkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun walau hanya untuk satu detik saja.

Sehun memandangi wajah Baekhyun sejenak sebelum pria itu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh! Sial!"

"Kau dapat jejaknya?"

Terdengar dengusan jengkel. "Menurutmu?"

"Kita bisa gawat jika Beta tahu ini."

Semua bergidik. Tim itu tahu benar jika mereka tidak melapor, maka habislah riwayat mereka. Namun jika kejadian barusan dilaporkan, hukuman pasti tak terelakan.

Raut Sehun menggelap kala ia mendengar laporan Tao. Salah satu Warrior Pack yang saat itu menjadi pemimpin dari penjaga perbatasan bagian timur Pack. Sehun baru saja datang di sini setelah ia mengganti jadwal menjaga Lunanya dengan Do Kyungsoo, paramedis Pack.

"Tapi mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari luar teritori Pack kita."Salah satu dari tim itu bersuara.

Sehun tak menanggapinya dan malah mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Tao.

"Kau."

Tao menunduk hormat pada Betanya.

"Berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Sehun tanpa banyak omong kosong.

"2 shifter, Beta. Sepasang Mate yang kelaparan mungkin sempat mengemis di warga sekita--"

Sehun memotongnya tajam. "Kejar dan bunuh mereka. Akhiri penderitaan pasangan yang katamu kelaparan itu."

"Baik, Beta."

Kesunyian yang ditinggalkan Sehun setelah pria itu pergi tak berlangsung lama ketika Mark, teman setimnya Tao bergumam, "Dia sama dinginnya dengan Alpha."

Tidak ada yang tidak setuju mendengar ucapan Mark itu. Namun percakapan rupanya masih berlanjut.

"Kau salah karena kau tidak pernah mendengar suara Alpha langsung."

Mereka terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tao.

"M-maksudmu Mind-Link?" mereka lupa dengan fakta bahwa Tao adalah salah satu High Rankers dari jejeran Warrior di Pack. Sudah tentu pria itu pernha mendengar titah langsung dari sang Alpha. Hanya orang-orang penting yang memiliki kesempatan mendengar suaranya.

Tao mengangguk. "Ya. Mendengar kekuatan dari suara itu saja membuatku merinding, tapi menurutku itu tidak masalah selama Alpha Park adalah Alpha yang bijaksana dan masih mendengar suara penduduknya."

.

.

.

.

_'Baekki.'_

Tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana bahagianya Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Iris memanggilnya walau terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan yang ragu. Dalam ruang batin yang gelap itu, Baekhyun duduk sigap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan serigalanya itu katakan.

'_Tadi ... itu Mate Baekki dan Iris?'_

Baekhyun tahu pertanyaan itu merujuk pada Matenya yang sekarang, Park Chanyeol.

Ia meragu sejenak, sebelum menjawabnya dengan lembut. '_Sepertinya iya.'_

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih tidak yakin dengan pria yang mengaku menjadi Second Chancenya itu. Pikirannya mengatakan itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi...

Mengapa hatinya tidak bisa bekompromi?

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah pada hatinya. Ia ingin mencoba seolah-olah ini adalah peruntungan terakhirnya. Lagipula ia bisa apa? Tubuh saja ia tak berdaya. Ia hanya memperkuat asumsinya ketika melihat Iris yang sepertinya bisa berkomunikasi dengan serigala Chanyeol kalau dia mau. Baekhyun tahu Iris masih terluka untuk membuka hatinya pada serigala milik Chanyeol.

Yang terpenting dari semuanya, ia senang serigalanya itu akhirnya mau diajak bicara.

_'Kau sudah merasa baikan?'_

Iris, serigalanya itu kembali terdiam.

Baekhyun merutukki kebodohannya yang menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu. Ya ampun, Baekhyun! Tentu saja Iris masih sedih! Ia membenturkan keningnya berkali-kali pada dinding yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan pikirannya.

_'Gon-gon sudah pergi.'_

Sebagai informasi, Gon-gon adalah nama serigala dari Mate pertamanya yang aslinya bernama Argon. Ya, bisa dibilang kedua serigala itu sudah saling mengakrabkan diri sampai-sampai punya panggilan sayang tersendiri.

'_Ya. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa me--'_

Iris menggelengkan kepala serigalanya dengan lemah. '_Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Baekki. Justru Iris yang harus minta maaf karena Baekki selama ini menanggung perlakuan kasar Jungkook sendiri. Baekki mau kan memaafkan Iris?'_

Hati Baekhyun langsung terenyuh mendengar penuturan serigalanya. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_'Gon-gon saja kasihan pada Baekki. Tapi Iris egois.'_

Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. _'Iris, apa kau bertemu dengan Argon sebelum...'_ Ia sendiri tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya, takut akan menyinggung perasaan serigalanya.

_'Ya. Gon-gon bilang ke Iris untuk selalu bahagia bersama Baekki dan menjaga Baekki.'_

Haru menyelimuti benak Baekhyun. Ya Dewi, andai sisi manusia dari Mate pertamanya semanis Argon, mungkin ia akan membuka hati. Tapi Baekhyun tahu benar itu tidak mungkin. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Argon ditempatkan di Elysium, surganya semua makhluk yang berbuat baik di kehidupannya sebelum mati.

_'Apa Baekki memaafkan Iris?'_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan serigalanya itu merengut, kedua kupingnya layu dan menatapnya memelas lantaran menunggu balasannya.

_'Tentu saja, Iris. Kau tak perlu menanyakan sayangku padamu, serigalaku.'_

Iris melompat girang seolah mendapat seonggok daging enak. Sedetik kemudian ia meneleng ke samping.

_'Tapi apa Gon-gon tidak apa-apa kalau Iris punya Mate lagi?'_

Hati Baekhyun entah mengapa bedenyut sakit mendengarnya.

_'Gon-gon mengerti, Iris. Dia akan bahagia jika kau bahagia, Hm? Jadi jangan membuat sedih Gon-gon jika kau murung terus.'_

_'Jadi... Iris harus membuka hati ya, Baekki?'_ pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari Iris itu mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

'_Ya, Iris.'_

_'Baiklah Iris akan melakukannya!' Seru Iris._

Senyuman Baekhyun tambah merekah lebar. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat itu Iris menerima situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Iris menjadi lebih dewasa, renung Baekhyun. Sepertinya itu karena Argon yang mengerti sifat Matenya dengan baik sehingga Iris selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan dari serigala Alpha itu.

_'Tapi Baekki... a-apa Mate kita akan tetap menerima keberadaan kita setelah mengetahui kebenarannya?'_

Senyum Baekhyun langsung sirna. Kedua bahunya merosot seperti beban beribu ton kembali menimpanya. Betapa ia melupakan satu fakta itu. Sinar di matanya langsung redup.

Tentu saja fakta bahwa ia keturunan pembawa sial akan selalu melekat dalam dirinya di manapun ia berada. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus di dunia ini. Orang tua? Mereka sudah lama meninggal bersamaan ingatan terakhir Baekhyun yang menggambarkan gejolak api membakar tempat yang pernah Bakehyun panggil 'Rumah' itu. Mereka hangus, dan hanya Baekhyun seorang yang berhasil melarikan diri.

Jika ditanya mengapa Baekhyun sedemikian masih dapat bertahan?

Sederhana saja, karena ia masih mencintai dirinya. Ia mencintai serigalanya dan bersyukur dengan keberadaan Iris. Ya memang ia pernah mengeluhkan dan meratapi nasibnya yang sejak lahir menjadi 'Pembawa Sial' namun itu terjadi ketika emosinya kalut dan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih seperti kejadian saat Taehyung mengusirnya dulu.

Cap pembawa sial itu sebenarnya ada karena jenis serigala Baekhyun yang berbeda dengan Werewolf lainnya.

Sejak lahir, tatapan penuh diskriminasi selalu tertuju ke arahnya. Jenis serigala Baekhyun dan keluarganya diketahui lebih lemah dari Omega, kasta terendah di dunia serigala. Tak banyak dari rasnya yang bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan perlakuan semena-mena yang dialami sepanjang hidupnya. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia masih ingat betul beberapa hal yang dikatakan orang tuanya sebelum tiada.

"_Baekhyun-ah sayang, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ingat dua hal."_

_"Dua? Apa saja, Eomma?"_

_Ibunda dari bocah kecil itu tersenyum lembut. Sorot bangga itu kentara terpancar melihat putranya. "'Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai diri sendiri dan serigalaku.' Coba ucapkan itu."_

_Baekhyun yang sejatinya pintar dan penurut mengulangi perkataan ibunya walaupun saat itu ia belum mengerti betul arti dari kalimat itu._

_"Maksudnya apa, Eomma?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_Senyuman lembut lagi dan sebuah kalimat yang biasa. "Kau akan tahu saat besar nanti."_

_Baekhyun manggut-manggut saja. Kemudian dia teringat. "Satu lagi Eomma?" ya, ada dua hal kan yang ibunya mau bilang tadi?_

_"Aigoo, uri Baekki ingat ya." Wanita itu semakin bangga melihat anaknya begitu pintar._

_"Eomma!" rengek Baekhyun, merasa tidak nyaman dengan ibunya yang masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil._

_Padahal kan, umurnya sudah 8 tahun!_

_Dan selain pintar, Baekhyun diketahui memiliki satu keistimewaan tersendiri bagi orang tuanya._

_Bocah itu memilki daya ingat yang kuat. Segala tutur kata diresapinya dengan baik. Segala hal dipilahinya, mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Betapa keluarga bermarga Byun itu membanggakan anak mereka._

_Ibunya terkekeh geli. Agak lama sebelum raut itu perlahan berubah menjadi mimik sedih dan serius. Sangat kontras dengan beberapa detik lalu saat mereka bercanda. Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa hal yang akan diutarakan ibunya akan menjerumus ke sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang dalam dan besar. Kalimat yang menjadi perisai atau bisa saja menjadi senjata makan tuannya sendiri._

_"Baekhyun tidak boleh merasakan apa itu marah, arra?"_

_"Seperti saat Minho mengambil mainanku?"_

_Kekehan terdengar. "Ya, Baekki seharusnya tidak kesal dan senang berbagi, Hm?_

_"Baik, Eomma." Walaupun cemberut ia tetap menurutinya. Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk antara takjub dan bangga. Ia sudah melihat pemahaman di mata sabit Baekhyun dan sungguh itu membuat segala kekhawatirannya selama ini setidaknya berkurang satu dari sekian banyaknya beban yang dipikul._

_Baekhyun adalah submisif murni, sudah terlihat itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang dominan. Ia tidak berharap anak manisnya--Baekhyun-- itu harus berstatus dominan, sungguh. Ia bangga dan senang status apa saja yang melekat pada Baekhyun._

_Maka saat itu, percakapan sore hari di teras rumah itu diakhiri dengan Ibu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dengan wajah Baekhyun kecil. Lalu berkata,_

_"Kemarahan dapat membuat kita bisa kehilangan apa yang kita cintai, dan dapat melukai diri sendiri."_

Baekhyun mengingat pesan itu.

Dan satu lagi.

_"Lebih baik kita yang terluka, daripada tangan ini menciptakan luka."_

Karena ia adalah jenis yang berbeda dari lainnya, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan serigalanya pada siapapun kecuali keluarganya dulu. Ia mungkin hampir tidak pernah Shifting karena ia tidak mau serigalanya terlihat oleh siapapun.

Karena siapa yang tahu, siapapun itu bisa melukai serigalanya, sama seperti perbuatan mereka terhadap keluarganya dulu.

Dari segi fisik, warna bulunya saja beda. Mencolok dengan warna indah nan bersihnya, putih seperti bulu halus burung merpati. Cerah dan mempesona seperti bulan purnama. Satu-satunya berbulu putih dalam bangsa Werewolf. Ya, sangat langka, bukan?

Serigalanya juga bertubuh mungil sama seperti seekor rubah. Ukuran ini tak wajar dan tak jarang ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk werewolf yang sedang dimakan amarah. Ya, ia mengalami kekerasan fisik sejak kecil. Tapi tahu apa rahasia terbesar dari hati Baekhyun?

Ia adalah sahabat dari rasa sakit.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan nyeri, sengatan, dan pukulan. Ada sebuah pemikiran gila yang melintas, mengatakan kalau terkadang Baekhyun--

_'Baekki, jangan berpikir untuk berbuat itu lagi, kumohon.'_

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang mengelana dalam pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menjernihkan pikirannya sekali lagi.

_'Baekki sudah janji ke Iris kalau Baekki tidak akan melakukan itu lagi.'_

Baekhyun menghela napas, merutukki dirinya yang membuat Iris khawatir. _'Ya, aku ingat, Iris. Maafkan aku, a-aku hanya sedikit lelah.'_

_'Iris mengerti. Maaf Iris menanyakan itu tadi. Pasti Baekki takut kan? Iris juga kok, tapi Iris percaya kalau Mate akan menerima kita nanti seperti Gon-gon.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Iris-nya yang selalu positive thinking membuat Baekhyun tetap bertahan di atas segala kesakitannya. Yang membuat Baekhyun tetap bisa memasang senyuman walau kadang nampak miris.

Itu tidak penting, putus Baekhyun. Karena di dalam dirinya masih ada Iris yang hidup bersamanya, jadi ia tak boleh mati sekarang dan egois karena tidak memikirkan kehidupan Iris.

_'Iris bangun ya, Baekki?'_

Mata bulan sabit itu melengkung seiring dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

_'Ya, Iris.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun masih dalam perjalanan ke Camp pelatihan Warrior untuk menggantikan Gammanya mengawasi pelatihan pasukan ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan dinding pikirannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

_'Sehun?'_

Itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

_'Ada apa?'_

_'Kurasa kau harus kembali ke Pack House sekarang.'_

Alarm dalam diri Sehun langsung menyala dengan keras. _'Ada apa?Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luna?'_

_'Ya.'_

Sial sial sial, rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Ia juga menyumpahi dirinya yang lupa untuk menanyakan kapan Chanyeol akan kembali. Haruskan ia menelpon Alpha itu untuk melaporkan keadaan sekarang? Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu Alpha itu pergi.

_'Seburuk apa kondisinya?'_

Terdengar kekehan di seberang. _'Sangat baik. Luna sekarang bangun dan sebelum dia menanyaiku, kemarilah cepat dan hubungi Alpha.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menerima segelas air yang ditawarkan seorang pria di sampingnya. Tenggorokannya kering segersang gurun yang panas dan berpasir. Ia membenahkan posisi dari yang semula berbaring kini duduk, membuat selimutnya melorot hingga ke pinggang. Ia merasa lemah dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun ketika cairan dingin itu meluncur ke dalam tenggorokannya, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya langsung kembali segar. Tak lupa ia menggumamkan terimakasih pada pria itu dan otaknya seperti menemukan tombol 'klik!', langsung mengingat pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Aku," Baekhyun berdeham, membersihkan ruang tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa membuat suaranya terdengar serak, "Aku dimana?"

Pria mungil bermata bulat yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens itu menjawab, "Kau berada di kamar Alpha."

Baekhyun juga baru ingat itu. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena antisipasi. "Alpha Park Chanyeol?"

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo menyimpulkan kalau lelaki mungil di depannya ini telah melakukan Mind-Link bersama Alpha Park. Tidak mengherankan jika Baekhyun bisa bangun secepat ini. Mate Bond yang sudah terikat membuat pemulihan serigala cepat.

Sangat cepat atau terlalu cepat? Kyungsoo tercenung.

"Ya, matemu. Apa kau merasa baikan atau masih pening?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sedikit pusing dan penat. Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Ia segera berdiri tegak dan membungkuk. "Ah, mana tata kramaku. Aku Do Kyungsoo, dokter Pack." Ia mendongak dan menambahkan, "Mohon bimbingan untuk ke depannya, Luna."

L-Luna? Baekhyun tergagap. Ia lupa kalau Matenya adalah seorang Alpha. Luna adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang akan bersanding dengan Alpha sebagai pemimpin Pack yang kedua. Mayoritas Luna adalah Mate dari Alphanya.

Ia bungkam karena bingung harus bagaimana ia merespon. Rasanya semua berlangsung dengan cepat dan instan. Seingatnya ia masih bersandang sebagai Omega di dunia ini, namun begitu ia membuka mata seperti sekarang ia langsung bergelar Luna, pangkat kedua tertinggi dalam sebuah Pack.

"Chan--Maksudku Alpha Park dimana?" tanya Baekhyun mengoreksi kalimatnya cepat.

"Dia sedang ada urusan di luar Pack, Luna. Kurasa dia akan kembali tiga hari lagi."

Oh. Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ada di sana, mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman, Kyungsoo? Tunggu, aku tidak apa-apa kan memanggilmu Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu, Luna."

"Dan bisakah kau memanggilku nama saja, Kyungsoo?" Pinta Baekhyun, rasa tak nyaman terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Luna."

Baekhyun cemberut. Sikap itu tak sadar ia perlihatkan pada teman barunya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Apalagi Kyungsoo sama sepertinya, seorang submissive.

"Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat. Aku akan memberimu obat untuk mempercepat pemulihanmu, Lun--"

"Baekhyun," potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Efek obat ini akan membuatmu cepat tidur, Lu--"

"Baekhyun."

"Luna..." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Baekhyun." Ia tetap keras kepala.

"Luna, aku tak bis--"

"Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menghela napas menyerah. "Baiklah, Baekhyun."

Yang sedari tadi keras kepala kekeuh ingin Kyungsoo memanggil namanya kini tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menerima obat yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan meminumnya. Tak lupa menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melepas infus lelaki mungil itu dan menaikkan selimut Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, suara napas Baekhyun mulai teratur. Pertanda ia sudah mulai berkelana di alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat sebagai tanda hormat sebelum ia pergi, keluar dengan menutup pintunya pelan.

"Dia sudah bangun?"

Sehun muncul di belakang Kyungsoo. Untung saja pria mungil itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah kaget.

"Ya, tapi aku memberinya obat. Dia masih butuh banyak istirahat," ucapnya setelah membungkuk hormat pada si Beta.

Sehun mengangguk saja. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau masih punya urusan di rumah sakit, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menolak ajakannya, karena ia memang butuh tumpangan ke sana. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan sesekali membalas sapaan anggota Pack yang menghuni di Pack House. Ketika sampai di bagasi, mereka memasuki mobil milik Sehun.

"Kau sudah hubungi Alpha?" tanya Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Sehun, membagi fokus antara menyetir dan mengamati Kyungsoo lekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo melipat satu tangan di samping jendela mobil, menyandarkan pipi tembamnya pada punggung tangan. Alisnya bertaut memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sub Wolf yang kuat," gumamnya.

Sehun mendengar itu. "Maksudmu Luna?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia ... unik."

"Yang jelas, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Maksudku, dia sangat kuat untuk ukuran Submissive Wolf. Belum genap 24 jam setelah Matenya mati, dia sudah pulih dengan cepat, Yah... walaupun juga dengan bantuan Mate Bondnya dengan Alpha Park sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, itu terlalu cepat?" Kyungsoo bermonolog, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Sehun mengerti. Ia menambahkan, "Dia juga agak misterius, aku belum tahu informasinya atau bahkan nama marganya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Apa tidak ada infromasi dari Pack sebelumnya?"

"Ah, ada sih. Sedikit. Seperti dia tidak pernah terlihat Shifting, atau dia yang selalu menyendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Dan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Alpha Jeon?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Tidak ada yang tahu asal usulnya. Dan beberapa orang bilang, Baekhyun dibawa Alpha Jeon dengan keadaan kacau. Sudah berlangsung lama, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentang Luna. Kecuali satu."

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakitmu."

Kyungsoo memutar otaknya. "Oh yang kau gendong malam-malam itu? Memang siapa dia? Kupikir dia Matemu." Mata lebar Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan polos.

Sehun terperangah. Demi dewi, itu adalah hal tak terduga. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua--Ia dan Taehyung-- sama-sama seorang dominan. Sehun mengernyit jijik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami bukan Mates." Ada jeda sebelum Sehun melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, tidak ada yang mengaku tahu marga tuan Baekhyun. Misterius sekali, Heh?"

Kyungsoi mengangguk setuju.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sejak Baekhyun bangun.

Sore hari tepatnya saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Di harinya yang kedua di sana, ia dengan kaki telanjang mengelana Pack House sendirian.

Kemarin Beta dari Pack yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu namanya ini mengenalkan diri. Namanya Oh Sehun. Pria tinggi yang memiliki wajah datar, menurutnya. Karena pria itu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat menghadapnya.

Walaupun demikian, Baekhyun bisa memaklumi itu karena petinggi-petinggi Pack memang biasanya selalu begitu.

Tidak menampakkan ekspresi agar tidak mudah dibaca apa yang mereka sedang pikirkan.

Omong-omong, Beta itu hanya menyapanya singkat lalu pergi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Beta itu berkata,

_"Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, katakan padaku, Luna. Aku akan memandumu untuk jalan-jalan sekitaran Pack House malam nanti. Maaf kalau larut."_

Mereka benar-benar mengelilingi Pack House malam itu. Berjalan dalam diam, dan hening yang canggung. Sampai keesokan harinya yakni pagi ini juga tetap seperti itu ketika Baekhyun bangun tepat saat Sehun membuka gorden jendela kamar Chanyeol. Beta itu membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Dinginnya lantai marmer awalnya membuat ia meringis mencoba beradaptasi, namun itu tidak lama karena mata sabitnya yang asyik merekam semua pemandangan yang didapatinya.

Ia berpikir, Pack House-nya sangat mewah. Bisa disimpulkan Pack-nya sangat kaya. Beberapa anggota Pack yang menghuni Pack House berlalu lalang, tak hanya satu-dua melainkan 4 sampai 5. Sepertinya mereka bertugas dalam merawat Pack House dengan baik. Ada yang bertugas memasak, ada juga High Rankers elit yang diwajibkan tinggal di sini.

Ia bergitu terkagum-kagum dengan lingkungan barunya sampai-sampai tidak melihat kemana arah jalannya. Hingga ia menabrak dinding, tubuh mungil itu langsung terjatuh.

"Argh!" Ia memencet-mencet hidungnya yang memerah sebab menjadi korban pertama tadi. Lalu pantatnya yang sakit karena langsung mengenai lantai.

Bodoh sekali sampai ia tidak melihat dinding di hadapannya, demi Dewi! Baekhyun cemberut, masih mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Hey, aku Lee Hyeri. Kau baru di sini?" Ada tangan terulur padanya. Lantas ia menerima uluran itu dan berdiri tegak.

"Uh iya. Namaku Baekhyun. Terimakasih," jawab Baekhyun, menatap lawan bicaranya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat menjuntai hingga ke pinggangnya.

"Sudah kuduga, soalnya aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu di sini. "

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya tersenyum canggung. Lalu suara itu, suara yang membuatnya berharap untuk ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

Suara cacing-cacing perutnya yang meronta karena lapar.

Ia memerah.

Hyeri tersenyum geli. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, i-itu akan merepotkanm--"

Hyeri melambai ke udara, membuat kalimat itu seperti angin lalu. "Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot, Dear. Tugasku memang sebagai kepala pelayan di sini. Aku bahkan pernah memasak untuk ratusan pahlawan saat perayaan besar. Ayo ikut aku." Tapi sebelum benar-benar melangkah, mata Hyeri tak sengaja menangkap telapak kaki Baekhyun yang telanjang berdiri di atas dinginnya lantai.

Ia terkesiap. "Demi dewi! Kenapa kau tak memakai alas kaki? Itu pasti dingin sekali. Aku akan carikan alas kaki terlebih dahulu untukmu, hm? Tetap di sini, jangan kemana-mana."

Wanita itu melenggang begitu saja bahkan belum sempat melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk canggung.

Padahal ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa dingin. Apalagi dinginnya lantai penjaranya dulu.

Dua jam berlangsung dengan cepat. Sama seperti hubungannya dengan Lee Hyeri yang sudah menjadi teman walau awalnya Baekhyun masih merasakan canggung. Itu wajar karena sudah lama ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan seseorang. Jadi ia hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita konyol yang Hyeri katakan sembari mereka makan, tak lupa pria mungil itu sesekali mengomentarinya.

Sampai matahari terbenam, Baekhyun merasa ia perlu mandi. Jadi sebelum ia berpamitan, tak lupa terima kasih ia ucapkan sebelum kaki mungil itu melangkah pergi.

Hyeri yang menatap punggung mungil itu terkejut tatkala ia melihat langkah Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Ke lantai atas.

Jadi rupanya benar yang ia lihat malam itu. Dua malam lalu saat ia melihat Alphanya menggendong sosok mungil ke lantai kamar Chanyeol berada.

"Apa dia Luna?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memakai pakaian yang ada di sana. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja pemilik dari baju-baju iniPark Chanyeoltidak akan marah saat mengetahui lemari pakaiannya dijajah apalagi saat serat kain kaos itu harus menyentuh kulitnya. Dulu orang yang mengenalnya sebagai si Pembawa Sial tentu akan jijik walau tidak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya. Sekarang, ia tidak yakin akan bagaimana reaksi pria itu setelah mengetahui pakaiannya dijamah seenaknya.

Saat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, tatapannya tak sengaja jatuh pada pintu balkon yang terbuka. Ia menyampirkan handuk itu di sebuah kursi dan berjalan menuju ke balkon.

Pemandangan dari sini sangat indah.

Ia seolah tidak sendiri. Ada rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Pohon-pohon pinus ada di sekeliling Pack House. Menutupi apa saja yang berada di balik pepohonan pinus itu.

Dan Baekhyun melihat sesuatu berkilauan di tengah hutan sana. Ia jadi penasaran.

_'Apa itu sebuah danau?'_

Serigala di dalam dirinya langsung bangun. Telinganya jadi tegak dan ekor itu bergerak antusias. Oh sial. Baekhyun mendesah. Gawat. Iris sudah terlanjur mendengar suara pikirannya. Selanjutnya pasti...

_'Oh ya? Mana? Mana? Baekki, Iris boleh ya ke sana? Ya? Ya? Iris kan sudah lama tidak keluar. Iris mau berenang sekarang!'_ rengek serigala itu di dalam ruang hampa pikirannya.

_'Iris, kita tidak boleh. Nanti bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Kita belum akrab dengan teritori--'_

_'Tapi Iris sudah lama tidak keluar.'_

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menjauh dari balkon. Tapi rupanya Iris tidak menyerah.

_'Iris janji akan cepat dan hati-hati.'_

Laki-laki mungil itu akhirnya menghela napas.

_'Yey!'_ pekik Iris girang.

Baekhyun melotot. _'Aku belum bilang apa-apa!'_

_'Iris sudah tahu Baekki akan mengizinkan Iris, ayo cepat Baekki lepas bajunya~'_

"..."

'_Baekki!' _rengek Iris.

Lalu gerutuan laki-laki itu membuat Iris tidak bisa lebih gembira lagi.

_'Iya iya!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Danau Pack. Hanya tempat ini yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun saat dulu ia dirundung kesedihan. Entah ia akan melakukan apa di situ. Yang pasti, danau adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya saat butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Danau dengan air yang tenang itu membuat tubuh serigala Baekhyun yang mungil ikut merasa tenang. Lantas ia dudukkan pantat berbulu itu di atas tanah yang berumput rapi, dan menatap kosong pada rembulan.

Ia sudah berenang mungkin 15 menit lamanya. Waktu yang singkat memang untuk ia berikan pada Iris. Namun ketika matanya melihat spot bagus untuknya duduk dan menikmati malam, ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sana sebentar. Ia tidak mengganti wujudnya menjadi manusia karena dinginnya malam. Bulu-bulu putih serigalanya melambai kecil bersamaan dengan berembusnya angin.

Ah, suasana ini membuat ia merenung kembali.

Ia ingin mengadu.

Ia ingin mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan pada dewi Rembulan.

Ia ingin merengek.

Tapi bahkan satu katapun tak keluar dari pikiran maupun bibir Baekhyun. Ia merasa ... kosong. Tahu bagaimana rasanya? Seperti blank, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekeras apapun kau berusaha namun nihil. Ia juga tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya saat ini.

Takut? Ya. Ia takut dengan diskriminasi itu lagi. Bukan dari sekitar ataupun warga Packkarena sungguh ia sudah terbiasa dengan itumelainkan dari pria yang mengaku menjadi Matenya itu sendiri, Chanyeol. Apa jadinya jika pria itu tahu? Apa dia akan meninggalkannya seperti yang semua lakukan? Apa dia akan membuangnya?

Dan apa dia akan melakukan Rejection padanya?

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Hanya memikirkan itu semua saja sudah membuat dadanya sakit, apalagi mendengar kalimat Rejection itu langsung? Padahal belum tentu juga Park Chanyeol itu sungguhan Matenya. Ia bahkan belum memastikannya tapi mempercayainya begitu saja. Akan tetapi untuk apa pula Chanyeol menolongnya? Menolong dirinya yang memiliki predikat sebagai sampah masyarakat karena paling lemah dari semua golongan? Tidak ada alasan logis selain mempercayai pria itu, kesimpulan Baekhyun saat itu.

Namun, sekarang...

Tiba-tiba ia juga merasakan panik.

Tahu menagapa satu fakta yang menyakitkan lagi?

Kesempatan kedua bisa dikatakan kesempatan terakhir. Apabila kesempatan kedua melakukan Rejection, maka pasangannya akan mati karena tidak bisa menanggung penderitaan serigalanya sendiri.

Itu berarti Baekhyun akan mati jika Chanyeol melakukan Rejection padanya.

Baekhyun yang dalam wujud serigalanya tertunduk lesu. Telinga berbulu itu turun dan mata serigalanya ikut menyayu. Kenapa hidupnya selalu berada di ambang setiap waktu?

Jika anggota Pack mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, sudah dipastikan mereka akan membencinya. Ia mungkin masih sanggup menghadapi kebencian sekelilingnya lagi. Tapi jika Mate ikut membencinya, ia tidak yakin hatinya yang sudah terperban karena banyak luka kini harus menganga lagi karena kesakitan yang akan dialaminya.

Telinga serigala putih itu tiba-tiba menegak. Ia bisa merasakan radar seseorang menuju kemari. Ke tempat ia berdiri. Lantas ia berdiri di atas keempat kakinya siaga. Tubuhnya menegang dan ekornya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak gelisah.

Seseorang akan menghampiri kita? Suara Baekhyun tak yakin dalam pikirannya.

Iris tak menjawab dan sepenuhnya fokus mengendusi apa saja yang didapatinya di udara tanpa berpindah dari pijakannya. Ini berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja karena selanjutnya Baekhyun kembali bersuara,

_'Demi dewi bulan, sempat-sempatnya aku membayangkan makanan.'_

Iris jadi tak fokus. _'Baekki? Iris tidak mengerti.'_

_'Bau yang kau dapat sekarang, mengingatkanku pada makanan favoritku dulu.'_

Iris membeku. Ia mengendusi udara sekali lagi dan tersadar. Ia mencium aroma lain. Iris tidak begitu paham dengan aroma-aroma dan namanya, namun ada satu aroma yang menjadi favorit untuk Baekki-nya. Dan ia mencium itu sekarang.

Aroma buah stroberi.

Mata serigala itu membelalak.

Lalu dalam kegelapan muncul satu serigala besar. Berbulu hitam pekat dan mempunyai mata dengan iris violet indah menyala tengah menatapnya lekat seperti seekor predator yang sedang memangsanya. Langkah lebarnya tak membuat Iris mengkeret ketakutan ataupun mundur untuk satu langkah, melainkan ikut mendekat.

Aura Alpha yang penuh intimidasi dan dominan itu membuat Baekhyun gemetar. Bukan karena ketakutan... tapi karena senang?

Entahlah, Baekhyun tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang karena ia tak pernah mengalami perasaan se-antusias ini mendekatkan diri pada seorang dominan.

Ada genderang berbunyi. Dalam imajiner, Baekhyun meraba dadanya. Oh, yang berisik ternyata jantungnya sendiri. Perasaan apa ini sampai-sampai ia merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya?

Serigala hitam itu mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah.

Oh, terlalu rendah untuk telinga Baekhyun hingga mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar. Iris mendengkur nyaman. Ia juga suka suara itu.

Akhirnya kaki mereka bertemu dan Iris harus terkagum-kagum melihat gagahnya serigala itu. Begitu perkasa dan kolosal? Ia tak pernah melihat serigala sekuat itu. Tubuh itu meneriakkan jantannya seorang dominan. Aura Alpha yang kental nan maskulin membuat Baekhyun harus menahan desahannya. Sangat dominan. Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang mungil seperti seekor rubah hutan. Ia jadi penasaran bagamana wujud manusianya?

Mereka sangat kontras. Putih dengan hitam. Besar dengan kecil.

Saking kecilnya Iris, sampai-sampai ia bisa berdiri di bawah perut serigala hitam itu.

_'Krrr...'_ Iris mendengkur.

_'Mate.'_ Baekhyun menatap ciptaan besar itu dengan kagum.

Serigala hitam itu berjalan mengitari Iris dengan langkah hati-hati, mata violetnya menelisik, seperti sedang menghapal setiap inchi dari lekuk Matenya. Sementara Iris mulai mengendusi bau serigalanya, Matenya. Bau stroberi itu semakin kuat. Ia mendongak ketika mereka kembali berhadapan. Iris mengusal manja di leher serigala hitam itu.

Dan Alpha itu menjilatnya. Menjilat wajah dan lehernya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat. Mate menerimanya.

'_Mate_.' Suara rendah itu memanggilnya. Ia hapal dengan suara itu. Baekhyun masih mengingatnya luar kepala. Ia menunggu, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Alpha itu padanya.

'_Byun Baekhyun...'_ Suara itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Bahu Baekhyun merosot. Matenya itu pasti sudah tahu tentang identitasnya. Alpha itu sudah mendengar rumor mengenai keluarga Byun yang dipandang sebagai Pembawa Sial. Ya, dan hanya keluarga Byun yang memiliki satu ciri fisik yang berbeda dari lainnya, yakni bulu serigala mereka yang berwarna putih.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membaca atau merasakan apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

Apa itu sebuah penolakan?

.

.

_'...itu tidak cocok.'_

.

.

Serigala hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilati sisi wajah Baekhyun, sambil berkata,

'_Park Baekhyun lebih bagus.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc? Lanjut?**

**Lanjut tulis komenan plis buat semangat aku ngelanjutin cerita ini dan maap ya telat up hehehe pdhl udh janji seminggu sekali. Aku agak stress juga ada yg nungguin kelanjutan ceritaku di wp, tapi aku masih writers block di sana dan lagi ngefeel ke ff cb. Gimana? **

**LANJUT NGGAK?**

btw, thanks supportnya. Krisar yaa tolong kalau ada yang ngganjal soalnya aku bikin ini capek2an, tau dah kalo ada yg gj, tapi yang sopan dan halusss soalnya hati akuh gmpng tercakitih huhuw

Balasan review ep 2.

To : ameliya13, Chan0207, Chanbaeaddict, xoxonad, D.Junee, Puffy BaekBy. _Kalian moodbooster akoh_

To : Shiomichi, Cutie31 (_iya kamu kyutiii wkwk_), Tamu, Cheonsa520. _Ciyee yang baperrr wiuwitt prikitiuww (niruin sule_)

To : Natsuka no Fuyu-hime. _Hohoho kepo deh kayak polisi nanya sim stnk. Next chapt ya Nat eh Suk eh No eh Yuk taulah aku manggil kamu Yuk aja_

To : Theresia341. _Makasih iyaa sarannya. Luplup deh. Semoga betah ya sama cerita brengkele akoh._

To : milkybaek, baekkiekitten11, restikadena90. _Komen kalian ngegas amat kayak kentut akoh pas pelajaran fisika dulu. Cy bucinnya sampai ke merauke ya. Terus heboh ya kalian, kan jadi ngangenin. Hiyahiya._

_Saranghayoloh~goma-uwoh~ (logat medok jawa)_

**Sampai jumpa...atau selamat tinggal nih?**


	4. IV When They Talked

**HIS MATE**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

**IV. When They Talked**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerbang besi yang berkarat dan terlihat tua terbuka menyebabkan decitan logamnya terdengar memecah sunyi yang ada. Tim yang bertugas berpatroli kala itu langsung menunduk submisif tatkala Alpha mereka tiba dengan wujud serigalanya. Aura dominan Alpha itu menguar dengan kentalnya membuat pengikutnya gemetar akan kekuatan nan kekuasaannya.

Menakjubkan bagaimana Alpha itu memilih lari begitu tiba di daratan daripada mengendarai mobilnya. Padahal antara bandara dengan pemukiman Pack beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang Pack House yang begitu mengenal kebiasaan Alpha Park. Alpha itu tidak bisa diam, atau menunggu berjam-jam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Waktu adalah uang.

Tak mengherankan jika motto itu tersemat dalam pebisnis muda sukses sepertinya.

Kepala serigala hitam itu mengangguk singkat, menerima penghormatan mereka. Ia lalu melanjutkan larinya ke arah Pack House diikuti dengan satu male wolf yang secara spontan mengkawalnya. Pack lumayan luas, hingga bisa mencapai 15 menit jika dalam kecepatan sedang untuk mencapai Pack House dari gerbang utama.

Begitu Chanyeol menjejakkan kakinya di halaman Pack House, ia menggeram. Dengan langkah mengancam Alpha yang masih dalam wujud serigalanya itu masuk ke kediaman dan merubah wujudnya. Ia mengetatkan rahangnya tak suka. Urat di pelipisnya mulai menonjol menunjukkan gejolak amarah yang tengah ia tahan sekarang.

Ia mengendus lagi. Lalu melolong membuat setiap partikel bangunan Pack House bergetar mau retak. Indera penciumannya tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari untuk menyiram dahaga rindu pemiliknya. Aroma stroberi milik Baekhyun-nya, hilang.

Yang berartikan Matenya tidak di sini. Tidak di Pack House.

Suara lolongan yang baru saja terdengar membuat penghuni Pack House—para pengurus Pack House, tukang, dan High Rankers—mengintip dari celah pintu mereka untuk memeriksa apakah aman atau tidak jika keluar dari ruangannya.

'_Mohon tenang, Alpha. Aku tahu keberadaan submisifmu dimana sekarang.' _Suara Betanya itu terdengar melalui Mind-Link.

Alpha itu langsung lari begitu mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari Sehun. Tidak sampai satu menit, kakinya telah melesat ke sana dan menemukan White Wolf cantik memukau pandangannya. Seketika langkahnya terhenti untuk mengagumi ciptaan indah yang ditakdirkan dengannya oleh Moon Goddess Selene.

Cahaya bulan yang memantul dari air danau yang tenang itu membuat refleksi Matenya begitu menyilaukan hingga membuatnya sakit mata. Perlahan sepertinya serigala mungilnya itu mulai waspada karena menyadari keberadaan seseorang.

Ia memutuskan keluar dari semak-semak dan menampakkan dirinya.

Oh, lihatlah mata beriris cokelat itu. Langsung menangkap telak hatinya. Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Keposesifan dan rasa ingin menandainya kini begitu hebat. Serigala mungilnya yang cantik.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasakan sebuah keadaan yang disebut blank. Otaknya yang biasanya berfungsi dengan benar kini sulit mencerna informasi. Mendadak juga ia lupa dengan dunia di sekitarnya ketika. Karena perkataan barusan terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Ketika otaknya kembali menemukan tombol 'klik!' ia langsung merona.

_'Park Baekhyun katanya.'_ Iris, serigala Baekhyun tersipu.

_'Kau menerima keadaanku? K-kau tidak takut aku akan membawa semacam bencana atau kesialan atau bahkan kutukan padamu?'_

Rahang Chanyeol mengetat. Kali ini auranya berbeda 180 derajat dengan beberapa detik yang lalu. Betapa menakjubkannya temper seorang Alpha bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik. Melihat perubahan raut yang drastis tersebut membuat nyali Baekhyun jadi ciut.

'_M-maksudku kau pasti sudah mendengarnya, kan? Mengenai rumor rasku pembawa sial… A-apa kau masih sudi menjadikanku pasanganmu? Lunamu?'_ Racau Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa serba salah dan malu. Malu karena perbedaan derajat mereka yang begitu kontras. Merasa bersalah karena seorang Alpha Chanyeol harus mempunyai takdir dipasangkan dengannya.

'_Kau bukan pembawa sial.'_

Si rona merah kembali menghinggapi pipi Baekhyun. Hatinya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia. Tak salah ia percaya kata-kata 'di balik musibah buruk pasti ada pelangi yang indah'

'_Terima kasih.'_Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Baru kali ini ada yang menghargainya seperti ini.

'_Ayo kembali.'_

Baekhyun menurut dengan berjalan mendahului, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Kepala ekor serigala putih bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lucunya. Di seperempat jalan, serigala mungil berhenti. Ia mengerjap dengan matanya yang besar menatap dua arah jalan. Ia lupa dengan jalannya. Melihat itu Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan di depan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya.

Ketika sampai, keduanya langsung ke kamar Chanyeol. Di sana Chanyeol langsung mengganti wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia—tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang kini memerah menatap tubuh telanjang Chanyeol—dan mencari pakaiannya untuk diserahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya lama lalu mulai mengganti wujudnya.

Kilatan nafsu melintas pada kedua mata Chanyeol kala ia melihat tubuh polos Matenya. Namun segera sirna ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat beberapa luka permanen di sekitaran pinggang ramping itu. Rahangnya mengetat tak suka. Ia tahu bekas luka itu adalah bekas penganiayaan lewat logam yang ditempa panas. Karena hanya lelehan logam saja yang bisa membuat kecacatan pada tubuh manusia serigala secara permanen.

"Boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu?" Merasa ditatapi terus, ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian itu. Menutupi tubuh polosnya sebaik mungkin. Oh dewi, ia malu pada bekas lukanya. Begitu jelek dan menjijikan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa matenya masih manginginkannya setelah melihat tubuh yang tidak sempurna ini.

Tak disangka, ada sebuah pergerakan secara tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memekik. Pakaian yang ia genggam erat terlepas dari genggamannya karena tubuhnya diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Ketika ia mendongak, Baekhyun langsung dipaku oleh sepasang mata violet yang menatapnya dengan gairah yang membara.

Bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol bergerak menggesekkan kemaluan mereka. Pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang keras dan besar tengah menusuk perutnya. Ia tak berdaya dan tak bisa apa-apa. Namun matanya berlarian menghindari gencaran violet yang tajam. Oh panas sekali dan penuh dengan aroma yang memabukkan. Feromon yang berkabut oleh gairah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Pemandangan dari sudut pandang mata sang Alpha sungguh menggoda. Tubuh polos Baekhyun di bawah rembulan adalah yang paling indah dari semua lukisan bernilai di dunia. Kulit Baekhyun yang mulus dan seputih susu seolah menggoda Chanyeol untuk menjilati setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rambut cokelat Baekhyun yang berantakan menambah kesan seksi tak terbantah. Bibir semerah ceri yang meminta Chanyeol untuk dilecehkan tak ayal membuat gairah sang Alpha memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Dan dua mata itu yang membuat Chanyeol menggila.

Sayu oleh gairah yang sama dengannya, dan begitu submisif terhadapnya. Chanyeol mendesah. Pdahal ia tidak mengeluarkan feromon kekuatannya sama sekali sejak pertama. Kedua matanya menggelap oleh nafsu dan ia membiarkan Baekhyun tahu itu. Ya, pria mungil itu harus tahu betapa besar ia menginginkannya. Mendambanya. Tak peduli dengan bekas lukanya.

Justru bekas luka itu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya Baekhyun masih bisa semangat hidup sampai detik ini.

_'Kau masih berpikir aku tidak menginginkanmu?_' suara itu terasa seperti dibisikkan langsung di telinganya. Baekhyun gemetar, ia juga terangsang sepertinya. Kedua tangannya ia daratkan di dada Chanyeol. Merasakan sengatan listrik sekaligus panas dari kulit kecoklatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya. Ia pikir pria itu akan menciumnya jadi ia memejamkan mata, namun kedua matanya harus terbuka disertai desahan yang lolos begitu saja karena ternyata Chanyeol malah menciumi lehernya.

Itu terasa geli dan menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di bawah kungkungan si dominan, dan Chanyeol menggeram. Seluruh darahnya serasa mendidih karena dari pergerakan Baekhyun tadi menyenggol kejantanannya yang menegang. Meminta pelepasan. Meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Chanyeol mengigiti bagian leher Baekhyun.

"Ah!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ini sungguh nikmat.

Chanyeol menjilati bagian itu. Sungguh taringnya sudah berkedut sedari tadi ingin menandainya. Namun ia menahannya. Sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk itu.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas itu, Chanyeol berhenti. Ia mengendus sebuah bau samar yang sempat ia cium tadi. Baekhyun mengernyit dan membuka matanya. Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?

'_Maaf, aku kelepasan_.' Penjelasan itu membuat Baekhyun memerah. Oh. Padahal serigalanya ramai sejak tadi. Ya, ramai menggodanya membuat ia malu setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandimu?"

Chanyeol melihat bibir merah favoritnya bergerak berbicara, dan saat itu juga ia lupa dengan alat pendengarannya yang entah teakhir kali ia letakkan dimana.

_'Apa?'_

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika menerima Mind-Link dari Chanyeol. Apa pria itu tidak mendengar perkataannya barusan?

'_Aku tuli.'_

Baekhyun terkejut hingga diameter bola matanya melebar. Itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mendengar suara Chanyeol berbicara selain Mind-Link. Matenya tunarungu. Selain tuli, ia juga bisu.

_'Aku tadi bertanya apa aku boleh pinjam kamar mandimu?'_

Angin malam berembus. Membelai tirai jendela kamar, dan mengirim terpaan angin pada tubuh keduanya.

'_Ya_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencari pakaiannya sendiri lalu memakainya. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Ia yakin ia tidak salah mencium sebuah aroma asing tadi. Dipandangnya pintu kamar mandi. Ada suara gemericik air dari dalam sana seakan memberitahu Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sedang mandi.

'_Panggilkan dokter Do.'_ Mind-Linknya pada Sehun.

Terdengar jawaban langsung dari empunya. '_Baik, Alpha. Pemeriksaan Luna? '_

'_Ya, langsung ke ruanganku. Aku menunggu kalian di sana.'_

'_Dimengerti, Alpha.'_

Dengan raut yang tak terbaca, ia menuju ke ruangan kantornya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Namun ia telah terbiasa dengan rutinitas memimpin Pack bersama dengan perusahaan yang ia kembangkan di kota manusia. Ya, sejak kecil. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Male wolf yang dipanggil itu lantas menoleh. Ia baru saja turun untuk mencari Chanyeol. Namun begitu melewati ruang tengah, ia berpapasan dengan Hyerin.

"Hyerin?"

Hyerin tersenyum dan menghampirinya, menenteng dua sendal berbulu dan berwarna merah jambu lucu lalu menjatuhkannya tepat di depan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Untuk apa?

"Kau ini. Apa sudah jadi hobimu tidak memakai alas kaki?" tegur Hyerin. Wanita itu mengenakan piyama tidur yang panjang dan lucu bagi Baekhyun. Motif buah strawberry dan terlihat nyaman. Baekhyun jadi ingin.

"Terima kasih. Maaf sekali lagi membuatmu repot, Hyerin-ah," ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai sandalnya. Ia menggerakkan jemari kakinya di antara bulu-bulu yang membuatnya tergelitik. Hm, ini nyaman juga, batin Baekhyun takjub.

Hyerin mengamati Baekhyun yang asyik sendiri dengan sandalnya. Ia heran mengapa Baekhyun bertingkah seperti baru saja mengenal sandal? Entah kenapa itu terlihat manis.

"A-apa aku boleh memilikinya?" tanya Baekhyun malu.

Sesuatu dalam diri Hyerin berdegup kencang. Wanita itu panik dan memegang dimana jantungnya berada. Apa penyakit jantungnya kambuh? Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang meminta dan jangan lupakan ekspresi malu-malu itu membuatnya gemas.

Ya, Baekhyun memang menggemaskan sekali.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Aku punya banyak, loh." Hyerin adalah seorang wanita yang suka mengoleksi barang-barang lucu. Kamarnya penuh dengan pakaian, sepatu, dan tas yang feminim dan penuh dengan warna merah jambu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun makin berbinar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku boleh melihatnya kapan-kapan?"

"Eh? Tentu kau bisa. Sekarang bisa."

Raut si mungil berubah jadi murung. Kentara sekali ia ingin melakukannya tapi sekarang ini ia harus mencari Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku harus mencari Chanyeol."

Hyerin berjengit kaget. Tak pernah, maksudnya seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mendengar seseorang berani memanggil Alphanya hanya dengan namanya saja. Pasti Baekhyun memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Alphanya.

"Alpha Chanyeol? Biasanya selesai pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, dia langsung ke ruangan kerjanya. Kau bisa lurus dari sini dan menjumpai lorong, di sana ada pintu kayu pertama, nah di sana ruangannya."

"Terima kasih."

Hyerin hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil itu menjauh. Walau hatinya diserbu beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Alpha dengan Baekhyun, ia tetap menyimpannya. Karena itu merupakan privasi mereka. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo sampai di Pack House. Tangannya keringat dingin. Ia yakin Alpha telah mencurigai sesuatu. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah menduga kejanggalan yang ia rasakan, namun ia tidak bisa mendiagnosanya langsung tanpa memastikannya dengan akurat.

Banyak faktor kendala yang ia dapat selama memastikannya. Panjang umur, hasilnya keluar hari ini. Ia akan membicarakannya dengan Alpha.

Dengan fakta yang berkaitan dengan calon Luna-nya dan baru saja ia genggam, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Alpha Chanyeol. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ini adalah kabar buruk. Mungkin ia harus menghubungi Sehun dulu untuk mengadakan penanggulangan bencana. Ya, bencana amukan Alphanya. Alpha Chanyeol dalam keadaan murka sama saja bangunan kota hangus rata. Sedikit hiperbola? Bunuh saja Kyungsoo jika ia berbohong, karena ia sendiri pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana jika bermain-main dengan emosi seorang Alpha.

Kyungsoo tiba di depan ruangan kantor Alpha Chanyeol. Sejenak ragu mengetuk pintu, mengingat bagaimana nasib Baekhyun nanti? Ia menggeleng keras. Apapun hasilnya ia harus percaya pada dewinya bahwa pasti akan jalan keluar dari setiap masalah. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap duduk di kursinya, alat pendengaran terpasang di telinga dan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya. Berwajah datar seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo yang langsung merasakan atmosfer kekuatan Alphanya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Biasanya kalau ia melapor ia akan duduk di sofa dekat meja, namun kali ini Kyungsoo terlalu tegang untuk mendudukkan diri di sana.

Ia meletakkan selembar kertas diagnosanya terhadap Baekhyun, lalu berlutut submisif.

"Mohon ampun Alpha karena tidak memberitahumu ini. Sesungguhnya aku harus melewati serangkaian tes untuk dapat mengklarifikasinya. Aku juga tidak ingin menyampaikan kondisi seseorang jika itu hanya dugaanku saja."

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya lama. Tanpa ekspresi apapun ia meletakkannya kembali di meja. Sehun mengambilnya dan mencoba membaca. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Pantas saja Alphanya sedari tadi terlihat gelisah.

"Baekhyun hamil," ucap Sehun menegaskan pokok permasalahannya kini. Sedari tadi ia tidak menerima Mind-Link apapun dari Chanyeol, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sudah berapa minggu dia?"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya, "3 minggu, Beta. Masih terlalu dini untuk rahimnya yang rentan. Tapi untuk tahu ia kuat atau tidak, harus dipantau terus perkembangannya."

"Baiklah kau bisa keluar."

"Terima kasih, Beta. Saya mohon undur diri, Alpha."

Begitu Kyungsoo keluar, Sehun melangkah dan duduk di sofa. Memandang lurus Alphanya.

"Apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun. Jelas akan menuai kontra di masyarakat Pack jika mereka tahu anak yang dikandung Baekhyun bukanlah darah daging Alpha mereka sendiri. Apalagi itu adalah keturunan dari Alpha Jeon yang dikenal sebagai salah satu Alpha buruk di benua. Baekhyun dan anaknya akan dibenci. Dan Sehun yang tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun masih bisa berdiri dengan kepala terangkat di atas cacian dan diskriminasi orang-orang.

'_Dia di sini tadi.'_

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk menyusul jejak aroma Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Baekhyun duduk di lantai balkon kamarnya. Pria mungil itu terisak. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dan dua tangannya ia lipat guna menutupi wajah menangisnya. Sesenggukannya terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarkan. Terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia masih dengan raut yang sama. Baekhyun tak sanggup melihatnya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihat tatapan kebencian dari mata Chanyeol.

Lama diam bernaung di antara mereka berdua. Hanya isakan Baekhyun yang mengiringi malam itu, sampai pria mungil itu berkata,

"M-maafkan aku… "

_'Kenapa kau menangis?'_

Kalimat itu lantas membuat tangis Baekhyun terhenti dan mendongak. Wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan memerah menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol berkedut sakit. Ia tidak suka melihat Matenya sedih seperti itu.

"B-benarkah yang kudengar tadi? Aku-aku hamil? Tapi bayi i-ini bukan darah dagingmu-"

Angin malam berembus. Ini pukul satu pagi omong-omong. Yang pasti hawa dingin sangatlah menusuk. Dan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan Baekhyun yang kini berbadan dua. Maka Chanyeol dengan segala keterbungkamanan yang ada, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Tatapan mereka masih terjalin. Dua mata sayu beradu dengan dua mata yang tegas nan tajam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_'Kau milikku sekarang. Maka bayi itu juga milikku. Dia anak kita.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**_Vomment utk mensupport cerita ini:)_**

**_Eh lupa ding ini bukan wp kekeke~=皿=_**

**_REVIEW YAH AKU BAKAL LANJUT TERGANTUNG REVIEW KAMU_**

**_Aku buat ini rada mellow, sama dengerin langu Chendolll yang melow2 huhuw._**

**_Lanjut?_**

**_Oh ya, maap. Lama ya aku ngilangnya? Ada yang masih nunggu? Wkwkwk. Sampai jumpa atau sampai tinggal nih?_**


	5. 4,5 When They Talked

**HIS MATE**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

**IV, 5 When They Talked**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah malam yang emosional itu, ketika mereka akan tidur, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menatap pahatan patung adonis yang hidup dan kini tengah memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya.

Chanyeol kelelahan sepertinya sampai pejaman mata itu terlihat erat tak mau terbuka. Namun Mind-Link dari Alpha itu mmebuktikan kalau sebenarnya ia masih terjaga.

'Ya?'

CUP!

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka dan menatap matenya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia yakin tekanan lembut di bibirnya tadi adalah sebuah kecupan manis dari Baekhyun yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh sistem sarafnya menjadi gila.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari bulu matanya dengan malu-malu.

"A-aku hanya memastikan kalau kejutan listik yang terjadi pada mates itu ada di antara kita."

Seringai seksi Chanyeol muncul dan itu membuat aktivitas jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Oh... kau merasakannya?'

Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengangguk dengan kedua pipinya yang merona.

'Baguslah.'

"A-apa kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Ada keheningan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan perasaan berdebar. Apa? Apa ini? Apa hanya ia yang merasakan ketertarikan serigala mereka satu sama lain? Apa Chanyeol tidak merasakannya?

'Tidak.'

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya anjlok seperti bangunan yang baru saja hancur. Air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa komando membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol meraih wajah yang memerah karena menangis itu dengan tangan besarnya yang kasar. Menghapus satu demi satu tetes air mata yang tak berhenti berjatuhan. 'Hei, kenapa kau menangis?'

"C-chanlie bilang... Hiks... Chanlie... Chanlie tidak merasakan perasaan sama seperti yang dirasakan Baekki s-sekarang." Suara rengekan manja itu terdengar ganda karena berpadu dengan suara serigalanya yang menyusup di sana.

Chanlie?

Baekki?

Astaga, menggemaskan sekali makhluk mungilnya itu. Chanyeol terkekeh. Alpha itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang menjauh darinya dan merengkuhnya rapat tak memberikan ruang untuk pria mungil itu dapat kabur.

'Tentu saja aku tidak merasakannya.'

"Hiks!" Kenapa Chanyeol perlu menegaskan kembali dengan garis besar? Itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang dan membersihkan ingusnya dengan sweeter kebesaran Chanyeol yang ia gunakan sekarang.

'Aku akan merasakannya kalau kau melakukan ini.'

Dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menunduk dan meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan ganasnya.

Baekhyun membelalak dan merona. Tangisannya terhenti seketika. Tangan mungilnya ia singgahkan di dada Chanyeol, meremat kaos tipis sang Alpha sampai tak berbentuk.

Dominan itu sangat nafsu melecehkan bibirnya. Baekhyun sampai tak dibiarkan bernapas barang sedetik saja. Bibir tipisnya dilumat habis-habisan dan sempat dijilati seperti sebuah lolipop manis yang tiada habisnya.

Alpha itu menciumnya dengan mata terbuka. Mengirimkan tatapan violetnya yang tajam dan membara membuat mata sang submisif menyayu oleh gairah.

Laki-laki mungil itu mengeluarkan lenguhan dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun dan bertukar saliva. Lidah mereka saling terjalin dan saling menggoda.

Tentu saja Chanyeol yang duluan menggodanya. Ciumannya yang menuntut itu seolah menyuruh Baekhyun menirukan gerakannya. Dan mengingat betapa polosnya Baekhyun, pria mungil itu langsung mengikuti kemauan sang Alpha dengan gerakan malu-malu membuat Chanyeol tambah semangat 'mengotori' kepolosan si mungil.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan jemari tangannya di rambut Chanyeol dan meremas lembut di sana.

Chanyeol menggeram penuh nafsu dan semakin berani memainkan tangannya yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam sweeter Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung mulusnya. Oh lembutnya seperti kulit bayi. Andai saja otak polos Baekhyun mengerti tabiat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menjahili Baekhyun tadi mungkin ia akan lari. Pria mungil itu hanya tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menahan keinginannya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, menarik sweeter itu sampai sobek dan mulai menjilati dari tengkuk sampai bokong seksinya.

Dan ia benar-benar akan melakukan itu sampai ia menyadari betapa Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Dilepasnya pagutan panas itu dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terengah di bawahnya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas rakus seperti baru saja melakukan lari marathon berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Dan pemandangan itu membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, menahan senyumnya. Ia mengecup pucuk hidung Bakehyun yang memerah dan mengirim Mind-Link.

'Bagaimana? Apa kau juga merasakannya?'

Baekhyun mengerjap dan mengangguk pelan. Menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan ronanya yang ia tahu itu percuma. Ternyata setelah ditelaah, bukan hanya napasnya yang tak beraturan. Jantungnya pun sepertinya telah mengikuti aktivitas olahraga yang berat sampai memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Jadi... aku harus menciummu seperti itu setiap kita bertemu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun yang polos itu dilontarkan dengan ragu dan penasaran seperti anak-anak yang baru mengetahui bagaimana cara menyenangkan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol menegang.

Demi dewi. Kepolosan Baekhyun sepertinya akan membuat Chanyeol gila di waktu terdekat ini. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk merengkuhnya erat, tiba-tiba bingung harus menjawab apa.

Satu sisi ia sangat tergoda untuk menjawab 'ya'. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa tidak tega karena telah mengotori kepolosannya.

Baekhyun masih dalam tanda tanya besar tapi melihat matenya tertidur ia jadi tidak menuntut pertanyaannya dijawab sekarang. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain waktu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia telah yakin matenya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

'Itu jika kau melakukan ciuman seperti tadi dengannya, Baek,' celetuk Iris serigalanya geli. Oh tidak.

Sepertinya ia tidak sepolos Baekhyun untuk tidak mengerti mengerti situasi ini. Sayangnya serigala itu sepertinya lebih memilih untuk memberikan kalimat persuasif yang membuat Baekhyun percaya saja dengan perkataannya. Tanpa diketahui sisi manusianya, Iris memiliki modus tersembunyi agar ia selalu dekat dan bersentuhan dengan matenya. 'Makanya kau harus melakukannya setiap hari! Sebelum dia pergi ke kantor dan setelah ia pulang agar dia selalu mengingat kita, Baekki! Astaga, itu ide bagus!' Bujuknya semangat, menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Baekhyun sempat membelalak mendengar usulan Iris, tapi kemudian dia membalas perkataan Iris dengan ragu.'Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya mulai besok.'

Setelah itu Baekhyun menguap dan menyuruh Iris untuk diam dan tidur. Tanpa disadari, di dalam sana, serigala itu tersenyum penuh arti.

'Hehe.'

_Tbc_


	6. V When He Cried

**HIS MATE**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ini kisah Byun Baekhyun, Mate dari seorang Alpha tunarungu yang dikenal sebagai anjing kerajaan bangsa manusia setengah serigala, Alpha Park Chanyeol.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**BoyxBoy (YAOI), May Contain Mature Contents, Abuse.**

**Rated : M**

**V**.** When ****He Cried**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk di tempat duduknya. Menautkan jemari tangan yang berpangku di sebuah meja. Ini sudah mirip ruang investigasi kriminal yang menanyai seputar kejahatan seseorang yang ada di seberang. Tapi memang seperti itulah fungsi ruangan ini sebenarnya.

Investigation Room yang terletak di dekat penjara Pack ini berfungsi sebagai tempat investigasi Rogues ataupun musuh yang memiliki potensi ancaman bagi Pack.

Bagian kejahatan, keamanan, dan pertahanan dikepalai oleh posisi Gamma Pack ini, yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongdae. Gamma Pack termasuk jejeran peran penting di Pack. Keberadaannya tidak bisa dianggap sepele sebagai perwira pasukan saat Pack dalam mode menyerang.

"Tumben kau ke sini, Beta Oh."

Suara itu datang dari belakang Sehun, lalu terdengar pintu ruangan ditutup. Pria yang baru saja datang tak serta merta duduk dengan dua pria yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bersandar di tembok ruangan dekat pintu masuk.

"Ini perintah langsung Alpha, Gamma Kim," ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, kalau begitu lanjutkan. Jangan pedulikan keberadaanku," ucap Jongdae, menatap intens pada si Rogue yang sedari tadi juga tidak melepas pandangannya dari Jongdae.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengumpulkan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Ada relasi apa kau dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

Dahi Jongdae mengerut. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Byun Baekhyun ini siapa? Tapi menilik dari marganya, hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia raih sekarang. Byun Baekhyun ini adalah seorang White wolf rupanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu itu? sederhana saja, hanya ada satu keluaraga dengan marga Byun di benua ini. Dan ia tidak salah lagi mengenalinya.

"Dia sudah kuanggap adikku. Aku menemukannya di gua saat aku dan golonganku merantau mencari tempat tinggal sementara."

"Kenapa dia bisa menjadi anggota Pack dari Alpha Jeon?"

Seakan disentak kilasan masa lalu, raut Taehyung berubah menjadi bersalah. "Ada sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan itu kesalahanku sebenarnya. Aku mengusirnya dari golonganku."

"Kau pemimpin golonganmu?"

"Ya. Tapi golonganku bubar tahun ini."

Sehun tidak menanyakan lanjut mengenai itu. Ia mempunyai pertanyaan yang lebih penting daripada menanyakan alasan golongan Taehyung membubarkan diri.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Baekhyun?"

"Aku menemukannya di gua sendirian dan sedang diterkam serigala yang lapar. Lapar dalam nafsu gairah maksudku. Dia tidak bicara banyak mengenai keluarganya. Yang aku tahu, dia pernah bilang kalau keluarganya sudah mati semua karena kebakaran."

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak mengira oleh hal mengerikan yang pernah dialami Lunanya. Ia tahu keluarga itu didiskrimasi orang-orang dan Pack sekitarannya, namun Sehun yakin, entah kenapa ia yakin kebakaran itu adalah hal yang disengajakan untuk mencelakai keluarga Byun.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja kebenaran tersembunyi sebenarnya. Sehun menggeleng tak percaya dan terkekeh oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Jika saja dunia tahu, renungnya. Baekhyun adalah harta karun yang tersisa di dunia ini, dan hanya dialah orangnya. Betapa beruntungnya Alpha Chanyeol ditakdirkan dengannya.

Tidak-tidak, Sehun yakin baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka beruntung saling memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Alpha Chanyeol selesai dari pekerjaannya lebih awal. Dan Baekhyun antusias dengan itu. Sejak siang hari ia menempel dengan Hyeri untuk memasak bersama di dapur megah Pack. Di sana ia menjumpai banyak bahan yang lebih beragam dari yang temui saat di Pack-nya dulu.

Hyeri sempat terkejut melihat betapa lihainya Baekhyun menguasai dapur ini dalam waktu sekejap. Saat ia bertanya mengenai itu, Baekhyun menjawab,

"Omega di Pack sebelumnya bertugas memasak seluruh hidangan yang tersaji untuk Alpha setiap hari."

"Tapi—demi Dewi Selene! Kau lunanya, Baek." Hyeri menggeleng tak percaya. Ya, ia tahu mengenai kejadian Alpha Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari Alpha Joen dulu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Alpha Jeon itu mate pertamanya Baekhyun. Semua itu ia ketahui dari cerita Baekhyun. "Tidak-tidak, kau jangan memasak, ya? Biarkan aku saja. Kau mau apa, akan kumasakkan untuk Lunaku ini. Lagipula aku kan juru masaknya di sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih Hyeri-ah. Tapi aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuk Chanyeol dengan tanganku sendiri," ia tersipu dan melanjutkan, "kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, Luna!"

"Hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Aku lebih nyaman dengan itu," ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kekeke~ Iya, iya Baekhyunee."

Di tengah mereka memasak, Hyeri mengernyit. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sebuah agenda penting, dan ketika otaknya menemukan memori yang sempat terpendam, ia memekik. Pisau seketika terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, dan ia mematung.

"Astaga, Baek!"

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ikut panik. Ia mematikan kompor dan melepas sarung tangannya, lalu mendekati Hyeri.

Hyeri tertunduk lesu. "Tidak, kurasa aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, Hyeri-ah. Aku akan semampuku membantumu," kata Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Aku lupa minggu ini akan ada perayaan Alpha Chanyeol yang berhasil menaklukan teritori Alpha Jeon. Dan bahan makanan ini," ia menujuk pada tempat persediaan makanan, "tidak akan cukup untuk makanan seratus warrior."

"S-seratus?" tanya Baekhyun menganga.

"Iya, banyak sekali kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Kapan perayaannya?"

Hyeri menatap lurus Baekhyun. "Besok malam."

Si laki-laki mungil terkesiap. "Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Aku harus berbelanja bahan makanan sebelum besok siang. Dan itu banyak sekali. Seksi bahan makan sedang merantau keluar Pack, dan aku harus melakukannya seorang diri," ucap Hyeri sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berseru. "Aku akan membantumu! Boleh, kan?"

Kedua mata Hyeri langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Betapa beruntungnya Pack ini dipimpin Luna yang baik hati. "Tentu saja boleh. Malahan aku berterimakasih karena itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Alpha?"

Kerutan terbentuk di dahi Baekhyun. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Hyeri bergerak gelisah. "Aku tidak yakin Alpha akan mengizinkanmu ke pusat kota."

"P-pusat kota? Pusat kota manusia maksudmu?" kembang api seketika menyala di kedua mata Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu rupanya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kota manusia itu. Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin antusias mengikuti Hyeri belanja ke kota. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah ia meresapi perkataan Hyeri, ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Memang kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengizinkanku?"

Antara gemas dan geli akan kepolosan Baekhyun, Hyeri berucap, "Ugh, coba kau tanya pada Alpha dulu nanti, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos, dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya setelah Chanyeol makan hidangan yang Baekhyun sajikan, dua pasangan itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menuju danau Pack dengan wujud manusia mereka. Dikarenakan danau yang terletak tak begitu jauh, mereka nekat ke sana hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja. Sembari menikmati senja.

Ketika sampai di mulut danau, mereka mengambil duduk di sebuah batu besar, bersampingan dan saling berpegangan tangan. Memandang permukaan danau yang tenang dan bilas matahari yang terbenam di sana.

"Indah ya, Chanlie ."

Panggilan itu lagi.

Panggilan manja yang terdengar asing karena siapapun tidak pernah ada yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol tak menyukainya. Ia menyukai panggilan itu, dan hanya dari mulut matenya dilantunkan nama baru itu.

"Chan, besok ada perayaan kemenanganmu, kan?"

'_Ya.'_

"Aku akan ke pusat kota."

Seperti jentikan tangan, secepat itu pula Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam matenya. Baekhyun menunduk, melepas tautan tangan mereka, dan memilin gugup kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol-nya.

"A-aku ingin membantu Hyeri untuk berbelanja di kota dan memasak makanan para warrior. A-apa itu tidak apa?"

Oh ternyata itu. Tatapan Chanyeol yang smeula keras kini melembut. Hatinya menghangat melihat antusiasme Baekhyun ikut terlibat dengan Packnya. Dengan begini, tidak dapat diragukan peran Baekhyun sebagai Luna ke depannya.

Diam lama dan menyiksa si mungil, hingga akhirnya dominannya berkata,

'_Tidak apa.'_

Baekhyun mendongak, dan tersenyum lebar. Kilauan matanya seolah bersinar seperti kembang api yang baru aja dinyalakan. Ia menubrukkan badan kecilnya di dada Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih!"

Chanyeol terpana untuk sesaat, tapi tak lama karena ia segera membalas pelukan itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan matenya, dan berkata,

'_Tapi kalian harus didampingi Sehun nantinya.'_

Baekhyun mendongak, lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa kasihan pada matenya yang selalu mendongak saat mereka harus saling menatap. Ia mengambil inisiatif dengan mengangkat tubuh mungil si submisif ke dalam pangkuannya. Nah, begini lebih baik. Begitu katanya dalam hati, tak menyadari semburat merah tengah menghiasi seseorang yang kini di pangkuannya.

"K-kenapa?"

'_Hm?'_

"Kenapa Sehun ikut bersama kami? Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Apa dia tidak repot?"

**_CUP!_**

Baekhyun gelagapan saat Chanyeol mengecupnya. Ia jadi salah tingkah, dan bingung harus menatap kemana.

'_Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya menjaga Luna dari Packnya.'_

Rona merah tak pernah beranjak dari pipi Baekhyun, malahan ia semakin memerah di sana.

"Oh." Baekhyun speechless.

Ketika ia hendak turun dari pangkuan itu, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu.

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang tegang dan menusuk bagian bawahnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih memerah lagi akan kenyataan Chanyeol menginginkannya. Apa mereka akan melakukannya? Di sini? Disaksikan hewan-hewan hutan dan matahri tenggelam? Chanyeol menggeram. Ia tersiksa dan sengsara ketika ia tak sengaja membaca pikiran Baekhyun yang polos seperti biasa.

Chanyeol berdeham dan mengirim Mind-Link. _'Ayo kita kembali_.'

Anggukan Baekhyun sebagai balasannya. Ia turun dan mereka berjalan beriringan. Menikmati kejutan listrik yang tak pernah berhenti di antara kaitan tangan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berkata ia akan mandi dahulu sebelum tidur, tapi Baekhyun mempunyai rencana lain. Ia duduk termenung di pinggiran kasur.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain apa yang di ingatan terakhirnya. Ia berpikir hal apa yang harus dilakukan submisif untuk dominannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Chanyeol membuktikan kalau ia masih menginginkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Alpha itu. Begitu juga hari ini. Baekhyun memerah.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Alpha-nya menderita seperti itu. Dan ia tidak menampik kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan sentuhan intim dari matenya itu.

_"Ketika kau tahu Alphamu sedang nafsu, telanjang, dan siapkan dirimu untukku."_

Baekhyun mnatap kosong pada tembok. Kilasan itu datang tanpa ia inginkan. Ia tidak perlu bertanya apa ia harus melakukan perintah itu atau tidak.

Ia adalah submisif penurut. Dan ia idak ingin dihukum.

Ya, memang ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Baekhyun melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat pada dirinya. Setelah telanjang bulat, ia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan mempersiapkan dirinya dalam posisi yang terlalu familier dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Ia membasahi satu jari tengahnya hingga berliur lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang bersembunyi di pantat padatnya. Membasahi bagian bawah dirinya dengan saliva. Baekhyun menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, menahan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meloloskan satu desahan saja.

Jantungnya berdebar antisipasi ketika suara gemericik shower berhenti. Pertanda Chanyeol akan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"**GRRR!"**

Demi dewa-dewi atau siapapun yang di atas sana, beri Chanyeol kesabaran walau hanya sebiji jagung saja. Bagaimana tidak terpancing ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang mampu membuat salivanya keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun, mate mungilnya itu telanjang bulat di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menungging, menunjukkan bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal dan padat di wajah Chanyeol, seolah siap untuk dijamah dan dilecehkan di sana. Oh astaga, apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lihat itu adalah lubang berkedut yang akan menjadi rumahnya?

Indah sekali. Mengkilap oleh cairan basah yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah saliva Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram, lagi.

Ia segera mencari kewarasannya yang sejak tadi hampir menghilangkan diri.

_'Sayang? Kenapa kau seperti ini?'_ Tanya Chanyeol nelangsa. _'Jangan paksa jika kau belum siap, hm?'_ Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dan meraih bahu Baekhyun dan membalikkan badannya hingga laki-laki mungil itu duduk menatapnya polos dan penuh tanda tanya.

_'Ingat ada baby kita di dalam perutmu.'_

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Dan melihat Alphanya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu mau tak mau membuat hatinya terenyuh. Tidak hanya hari ini, Baekhyun mempelajari sesuatu. Chanyeol itu sangat perhatian dan hati-hati.

"Maafkan keteledoranku."

'_Tak apa. Kemarilah.'_

Baekhyun mendekat dan seketika diraih oleh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Namun sebelum Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat tidur, ia meraih selimut putih empuk dan menggulungnya di badan mungil Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat seperti ulat kepompong yang kini tengah berkedip lucu menatapnya.

Chanyeol naik ke atas tempat tidur, berbaring dengan si kepompong yang didekapnya.

'_Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, hm?'_ kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya seolah itu adalah peringatan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan bertanya, "Tapi bukannya itu tugasku melayani Alpha?"

'_Apa?'_

"Alpha sebelumnya mengatakan itu padaku," Baekhyun tak mau menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa ia sadari perkataannya membuat Chanyeol menegang oleh amarah yang perlahan terkumpul di sana. "Ketika tahu dominan sedang nafsu, submisif harus siap dengan posisi menggodanya. Jadi aku melakukannya tadi untukmu. Submisif tidak boleh membuat dominan merasa menderita seperti itu. " ia mengatakan semua itu dengan enteng, dan tenang, seperti sudah menjadi kodrat alam dan kebiasaannya dulu.

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia tidak marah. Tapi kenyataan malah terjadi sebaliknya. Ia sungguh murka hingga cakarnya memanjang.

"C-chanlie," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Ia baru menyadari akan kemarahan Chnayeol dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tangan mungilnya ia letakkan di dada bidang Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi apa-apa, berharap sentuhannya bisa menurunkan emosi sang Alpha. "Ja-jangan marah... maafkan aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu. M-maafkan aku mengecewakanmu." Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai submisif untuk meminta ampunan dari sang dominan, dan itu juga dipelajari Baekhyun di masa lampau.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan mereka hingga ia di atas Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Baekhyun terkejut, dan menatap lurus pada violet sedih yang kini juga beradu pandang dengannya.

Sang Alpha itu memiliki ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya, seolah-olah ia dalam penderitaan matenya, dan ekspresi itu hanya sekali ini ia tunjukkan pada matenya. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Baekhyun.

'_Hentikan_.'

Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat mata volet kesayangannya berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Baekhyun menangkap berbagai macam emosi dari Chanyeol. Marah. Sedih. Kecewa.

Chanyeol ingin murka. Kenapa ia datang terlambat? Kenapa Baekhyun harus melewati serangkain penderitaan dan Chanyeol tidak di sana untuk melindunginya?

'_Yang kau lakukan itu namanya bukan cinta, Sayang,'_ tutur Chanyeol seperti memberi penuturan seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Air matanya telah tumpah tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya.

'_Kita akan bercinta pada waktunya. Aku akan memastikan dirimu tahu perbedaannya, hm?'_

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

Chanyeol berharap waktu itu tiba. Waktu ketika ia bisa menujukkan Baekhyun ketulusannya. Waktu ketika ia bisa membuat Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana rasanya dicinta.

Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. Selang beberapa lama, Baekhyun terlelap di pelukannya dengan wajah sembab seusai kegiatan menangisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya di telinga Baekhyun, membisikkan satu kalimat, tiga kata,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"A-aku...M-men...cintai..m-mu."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Review** **utk**__ mensupport cerita ini:)_

**_Aku mau hiatus. Why? Aku mau fokus UN. Wish me luck( )ﾉ_**

_Sampai jumpa._


	7. NOTE

**Well, ternyata masih ada yg tanya kok ndak lanjut ff ini. Dan aku lupa bilang kalo sbnernya udah aku terusin di wp. Maap atas ketidaknyamanannya ya.****Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yg baca, nandai, dan review cerita ini.**

**wp.ku @DeeBacon**

**Judulnya masih sama, His Mate.**

**Sampai jumpa yg masih mau ngikut ceritaku di sana. Aku ndak maksa loh ya.**


End file.
